


Kinktober 2020 - Kibutsuji Muzan edition

by leonimatics



Category: kimetsu, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Alpha Kibutsuji Muzan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Demon Slayer Reader (Kimetsu no Yaiba), Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime Spoilers, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kibutsuji Muzan Being an Asshole, Kibutsuji Muzan fanfics, Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga Spoilers, Kinktober2020, Lady Kibutsuji Muzan, Muzan fuckers, Overstimulation, Pegging, Sentient Blood Play (Vamp!), Unholy Shit, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Kink, another filthy book of sin, human muzan, leon is at it again, master slave kink, muzan smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonimatics/pseuds/leonimatics
Summary: Hell yea! October is finally here baby! We are finally having some fun here! Since I am a busy sleep-deprived college student, I will be only doing 8 fics for this year Kinktober! Please forgive me!😭😭 Here is the sneak peek of upcoming fics and the detailed schedule! 🥰🥰♡ 3 October 2020  ♡Kink: PeggingSubmissive! Kibutsuji Muzan x Dominant Female! Reader♡ 5 October 2020  ♡Kink: Master/SlaveMaster! Kibutsuji Muzan x Female sex slave! Reader♡ 10 October 2020 ♡Kink: Virgin KinkKibutsuji Muzan x Virgin! Female Reader♡ 12 October 2020 ♡Kink: OmegaverseOmega! Kibutsuji Muzan x Alpha! Female Reader♡ 17 October 2020  ♡Kink: OverstimulationKibutsuji Muzan x Female! reader ( Toys involved )♡ 19 October 2020 ♡Kink : CunnilingusFemale! Kibutsuji Muzan x Female! Demon Reader♡ 26 October 2020 ♡Kink: Blood PlayYandere! Kibutsuji Muzan x Female! Demon Reader♡ 31 October 2020 ♡Kink: Netorare/CuckholdingKibutsuji Muzan x Female! Demon Reader x Cuck! ??? (SURPRISE! Character)I cannot wait to start posting! I hope you guys will enjoy these as much as I do! 🥰🥰🥰
Relationships: Kibutsuji Muzan & Reader, Kibutsuji Muzan/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	1. Submissive! Kibutsuji Muzan x Dom! Female! Reader - Bedroom Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @leon-is-a-hoe-for-muzan for more thirsty shit like this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY ONE : PEGGING (TRIGGER WARNING : NSFW)  
> Peg
> 
> /pɛɡ/
> 
> verb 
> 
> When a woman fucks a guy with a strap on

" Ah-ha. There we go!"

[Y/N] clasped her hands and let out a soft giggle as she closed the handcuff on her husband, the lord of all demons, the great Kibustuji Muzan's wrist, successfully binding the raven-haired man's hands to the bedpost of their shared bed.

" Awww. Don't look so upset. You will definitely enjoy this as much as I do!"

The [H/C] haired female cooed as she sat still on top of him in cowboy position, placing her legs on both sides of his body. A glimpse of mischief shone in her [eye colored] orbs as she met with a pair of crimson orbs glaring daggers at her. Pressing her index finger on his frowning lips, she chuckled playfully.

" You know, frowning is not a good look on you, darling."

Obviously, [Y/N] was excited with how things were turning out. It has always been a secret dream of her to be the one in charge when it comes to bedroom business. After subtle hints dropping and a few convincing persuasion, Muzan finally agreed to try something new, something spicy and adventurous. Pegging. Therefore, leading to the current situation.

Clicking his tongue as he looked up, Muzan hissed while trying to wiggle his hands out of the restraints, aka, the handcuffs on his wrist.

" Why can't you just let me fuck you like we always do?"

[Y/N] huffed at his question and removed her fingers from his lips, only to trail them from his face to his toned chest.

" I told you before, darling. You always do such a good job of taking care of me."

Caressing his pecs ever so gently, she continued with a small pout on her face, her nails gently scratching the flesh of his pale chest.

" And I always feel bad for making you do all the work every time"

Her statement earned an eye roll from the demon lord. Muzan then let out a snort and retorted back as he shook his wrist, creating a clunking noise from the handcuffs hitting the metallic bedpost.

" Well, if you feel bad, you could have just sucked me off instead of doing all these."

Gently slapping the male demon's firmed chest, the female demon whined as she gave her the best puppy eyes she could pull off.

" Then, it would be no fun."

[Y/N] then leaned down so that her face was only an inch away from his, she smiled and spoke once again,

" Besides, you seem pretty interested when I ask you to let me fuck you in the ass? No?"

Without wasting any second, [Y/N] moved down and placed herself in between Muzan's legs. Slowly sliding her hand up and down on the bulge underneath his expensive pants, she shot a glance at the male demon, an impish grin plastered on her face. The demon huffed at the girl between his legs, showing his disapproval for whatever she was doing.

" Now now. Be a good boy and let me take care of you."

Giggling at the sight of the frowning raven-haired demon, [Y/N] quickly unbuckled his belt. She then unzipped his pants, and quickly pulled dark fabrics off of him so that he was only left with his boxer brief.

" Do you really have to take my whole pants off? "

Muzan asked, his voice filled with slight irritation. Slightly tugging away his undergarment in the process to give herself ample access to his erected cock, [Y/N] answered as she laughed slightly,

" Why, yes. I want to see all of you. But you will keep your top on though. You look so good in that dress shirt."

Leaning forward, the [H/C] haired girl presses a quick peck on Muzan's massive cock, causing the demon to shudder slightly at a sudden touch. Sticking out her tongue, the female demon then dragged it along the raven-haired demon's shaft, only to stop when she reached the tip of his cock, causing the demon to groan slightly

"[Y/N]..."

" What is it, love? Do you want something?"

[Y/N] asked playfully as she gave a quick flick on the twitching head of his cock and repeated the motion for a few times, teasing the demon by not taking his whole length into her mouth at once. Through his breath moans, Muzan let out a frustrated reply.

" You-you know exactly what I want."

Without giving any sort of warning, [Y/N] parted her lips and quickly took his whole cock in her mouth, earning herself a low satisfied moan from Muzan. Breathing through her nose, the [H/C] haired woman took a moment to ensure that she would not choke on the demon's cock. After all, her husband is a man who is more than average. Not only his cock is long, but it is also spectacular in the girth department too. Once she was sure that she was ready, [Y/N} started to bob her head up and down with her tongue moving her tongue along his length.

Leaning his head against the headboard of the bed behind him, Muzan closed his eyes and let out a low growl, enjoying the electrifying waves of pleasure that were sent through his spine.

" F-fuck. Fa-Faster. [Y/N]. God. You are so good. "

Just when the raven-haired demon was about to reach his orgasm, [Y/N] quickly pulled his dick out of her mouth. She smiled with a trail of saliva connecting her lips to his cock which was leaking with pre-cum. When he opened his eyes to see what was going on, Muzan saw his beloved wife, away from him. Instead, she was looking through the nightstand beside their bed. Feeling frustrated due to the sudden absence of pleasure he enjoyed, Muzan grumbled as he tried to catch his breath.

" [Y/N]? What are you doi-? "

Before he could finish the sentence, he saw [Y/N] stood up and put something around her waist. Just when Muzan was about to ask what the hell she was doing, the female demon turned around and revealed what she was doing the entire time. [Y//N] was wearing a harness with a pink dildo attached to it. Or one could simply say she was wearing a strap on. Amused at her husband's bewildered expression, [Y/N] giggled as she made her way back to the bed.

" Like what you see, darling?"

Taking her place between his legs, [Y/N] teased once again,

" Why? Is the lord of all demons afraid of some 5 inches strap-on?"

And that earned herself an annoyed scoff from Muzan. Glaring at his partner, the demon lord snapped back.

" Why would I be? I agreed to do this with you, didn't I?"

Averting his gaze away from her [eye color] orbs filled with a glimpse of amusement, he continued, a tint of blush visible on his inhumanely pale face.

" So, get it over and be done with it."

" Oh my, aren't you an impatient one, sweetie?"

She chuckled as she admired her bashful demon lord. [Y/N] grabbed his legs and slid his boxer brief off of the male demon as she bent his knees at the same time. The [H/C] haired woman then put her hands around the demon's throbbing cock and gave it an agonizingly slow hand job intending to coat her fingers with his pre-cum. Once she was satisfied with the amount of slick on her fingers, she brought her fingers down to his bottom. Smearing the slimy liquid on his twitching hole, [/N] slowly pushed two of her digits in him, earning herself a loud gasp from the demon lord.

" [Y/N]. Ngh-Ahhhhh! "

Muzan whined as he leaned his head back, creating a bunch of clanking noises from handcuffs due to his sudden movement. Leaning in, [Y/N] pressed a kiss on the demon lord's forehead which was coated with a thin layer of perspiration while her fingers were spreading inside him to mimic a scissor motion, prepping for what is yet to come.

" Shhhh, Darling. Take it easy ok?"

She ensured her husband and pulled her two digits out of Muzan. Adjusting herself strategically in front of his entrance, [Y/N] ensured that she was in a position so that with one single movement, the tip of her pink dildo would be buried deep inside him. Wanting to make sure that her husband was comfortable with everything that was going on, [Y/N] asked for one last time,

" Ready?"

Swallowing the thick saliva forming in the back of his throat, Muzan nodded and closed his eyes, half anticipating what is yet to come next. He knew for a fact that this whole thing is not going to be an immediate pleasurable experience because it is his first time doing things like this. But hey, it could not be that bad right.

His mindless train of thoughts was cut short when [Y/N] crashed her soft lips against Muzan's much rougher one as she thrust herself into him inches by inches, not wanting to hurt the raven-haired man unintentionally. Even though [Y/N] was extra careful with whatever she was doing, the pain was still significant. Had Muzan not been a demon, he would have been a whimpering mess by now. But since he was a strong immortal being, he clenched his fist instead of yelping in pain. Caressing his face gently, [Y/N] cooed as she pulled herself out until the tip of her strap was in Muzan.

" You are doing such a good job, darling, You are so good for me."

When she thrust herself back in, Muzan let out a low moan. She then spent a few seconds studying his expression and analyzing the situation. Judging from the moans and grunts he was making, it seems that he was starting to feel good. Feeling confident with how the situation was turning out to be, [Y/N] picked up her pace and started to thrust herself harder and faster. Every single thrust from her was sending an intense wave of pleasure to him. Wrapping her arms around his torso, [Y/N] pulled the raven-haired demon into a tight embrace as she continued to fuck his tight hole over and over again

" {Y/N] Ngh-Ah [Y/N]! [Y/N]! [Y/N]!"

The demon called his lover's name over and over again as he buried himself against her soft breasts, his knees bent completely so that he was wide open for his beloved wife. In a few minutes, he could feel himself getting close to his release. Too much pleasure, too much sweat, the smell of sex filled in the air, and everything feels hot around him. Every single thrust from [Y/N] and the way her strap brush against his prostate was sent a mind-numbing wave of pleasure down to his core, so much so that it was making the usual composed and the almighty " I am the one in charge here." Kibutsuji Muzan to act like he was a bitch in heat.

" [Y/N].[Y/N]! [Y/N]! Oh god!"

Muzan choked out as he moved his body in an attempt to try and meet the thrusts of the [H/C] haired girl.

" Good boy. Good boy. Will you cum for me? Cum for me, darling."

She ordered as she continued to thrust herself into him. With a single more thrust from [Y/N], the raven-haired man was pushed to the point of no return. He couldn't see anything. His vision was all white. The knot in his stomach finally comes undone. An intense wave of pleasure comes over his core, causing him to let out a pleasure-filled groan as his inner muscle clenches on her strap while his cock shoots out sticky white liquid all over his stomach, staining his expensive shirt with his own cum.

After a few minutes of catching breath, [Y/N] pulled the plastic dildo out of Muzan. Quickly removing the strap on from her waist, she quickly undid the handcuffs, letting the male demon out of his restraints. Readjusting his weakened body to a comfortable position, she pressed a bunch of gentle kisses all over his face as a way to comfort him. Intertwining her fingers with his, [Y/N] asked softly.

" Are you alright? Are you in pain? Do you need me to do anything?"

" No. I-I am fi-fine."

Muzan replied as he tried to regain back his composure that he had lost previously. Returning a reassuring firm squeeze to her much smaller hands, the demon lord mumbled,

" It was-it was great. I really enjoyed it."

Hearing his statement, [Y/N] snapped her head up and asked, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

" Does that mean you will let me do this again?"

" No."

Muzan replied as he pinched her cheeks, earning himself a soft ow from the girl. Letting go of [Y/N]'s cheeks, the raven-haired demon wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling the [H/C] haired girl into a tight embrace. Burying his nose onto the locks of [H/C] hair, he murmured as he inhaled her scent,

" By the way, you owed me a new shirt."


	2. Master! Kibutsuji Muzan x Servant! Female Reader - The adore one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two: Master-Slave Dynamics ( Trigger warning: NSFW )  
> Master-Slave Kink   
> Kinky sexual acts doing with controlling your partner.

The [H/C] haired female servant opened the shoji door of the room and stepped inside, revealing herself to the master of the house, the lone heir, to the Kibutsuji household. The man in front of her was no other than the great Kibutsuji Muzan, the master of the noble house she currently resides in. Looking up from the book he was studying previously, Muzan spared a glance at the young woman in front of him. 

“ Ah, [Y/N]. you are here.”   
He stated the obvious with a small smirk tugging on his lips, his crimson orbs glowing in the dimly lit bed-chamber of his. [Y/N] stood still as she stared mindlessly at the handsome nobleman in front of her. Even though she had seen this sight of the young master multiple times, she could not help but felt weird about the whole situation. No matter how many times she tried to get used to this scandalous “special treatment” from her master, she could not help but feel the uneasiness from the pit of her stomach. 

Sure, the young master of the house is exceptionally handsome. However, in his breathtaking beauty, there is something [Y/N] could not pin-point. There is something strange, something unusual, and definitely something inhumane. Something has changed in the past few months. For all she knew, the master of this house was sickly since he was a little infant. It has been like that for the longest time. 

However, everything changed when Lord Kibutsuji was visited by a certain doctor who mysteriously disappeared in the most unusual way. Ever since then, the raven-haired man had changed from being a bedridden pitiful meek young man to the man he is today. Charismatic, confident, and competent master of this noble house. Everything happened so fast that [Y/N] could not understand what was going on and she definitely could not understand the young master’s sudden “favor” towards her. 

You see, [Y/N] had been in the Kibutsuji household since she was a little girl. From the very moment her parents sold her to this noble family, she had become a servant of the household who performed her task with due diligence. The [H/C} haired girl was mostly tasked to take care of the ladies of the clan so one could say that [Y/N] did not come across the raven-haired heir that often. Well, that was until Muzan dragged the female servant into his chamber on one fateful night and gave her the time of her life after his eyebrow-raising recovery and the rest became history. 

“ Come here.”  
The nobleman spoke, causing [Y/N] to snap out of her mindless train of thought. Even in her confused state, she swore she saw a glimpse of fangs like teeth on the raven-haired man, But when she blinked to ensure that she was not just seeing things, it disappeared. Shaking her head slightly, she silently made her way towards the man as she scolded herself internally for her wild “imagination”. 

Unsure of what to do, [Y/N] stood beside Muzan awkwardly. Being with her master for the past few months had taught her a lot about him as a person. She learned from her previous experiences with the nobleman that she should stay still until she had been explicitly told to do something. After all, she knew better than to do something risky that will anger him. Muzan can be an unpredictable man of many secrets.

Grabbing the girl’s wrist, Muzan then yanked [Y/N]’s down, causing her to fall on his laps. Without wasting a single second, the man forcefully opened the top of [favorite color] kimono, exposing the soft flesh on [Y/N]’s collarbones which were beautifully decorated with his work of art, in other words, bite marks and hickeys. 

“ Beautiful.”   
He mumbled as he brushed his slender fingers across the flesh of her bruised sternum, tracing the marks he had left last night. He then chuckled lightly as he licked his lips hungrily, admiring the sight of the flustered girl in front of him. Before he leaned in to land a bunch of rough kisses on her soft breasts, he murmured under his breath. 

“ How can such a low life be this beautiful?"   
Feeling his wet tongue and sharp teeth on the sensitive flesh, the female whimpered out a soft moan as she leaned her head back, enjoying the pleasurable sensation from the sudden contact of his lips on her breasts.

“ Oh, you love it when I use my teeth? Such a dirty girl.”   
The master chuckled as he continued to bite and nibble on her boobs. Trailing his hands from her breasts to her stomach then to her private region, he slid his hands under the fabrics of her kimono, giving himself access to her now soaking folds. 

“ Look at you, so wet and ready for me, as expected from a low born whore like yourself. ”  
“ Ngh-I-I-Master! Oh god.” 

Before she could choke out a decent reply, [Y/N] felt a familiar index finger on her aroused clit, moving in a small circle, thus causing her to break into a moan before she could finish her sentence. 

“ Hmmm. Did my cock hungry little slave say something? I am so sorry I didn't catch it since you are making so much lewd noises.”   
Muzan said as he continued to assault her swollen buds with his fingers. Continuing his vigorous rubbing, his lustful crimson orbs stared at the [H/C] haired girl on his lap, silently admiring the lecherous expression on her face. Her salacious whimpers and breathy moans of desperation were more than enough to make his cock to twitch in pleasure.

Carrying the girl's body, the master of the house bent [Y/N] over on his study table. Quickly, pulling the fabrics of [favorite color] kimono up, he granted himself an exposure to [Y/N]’s heated cunt. Pulling his hakama down just enough to take out his aching member, Muzan slid his throbbing cock on her slit and growled,

“ Look at my little fuck toy. Your pussy is aching for my cock, isn't it.”   
The nobleman then grabbed the female servant’s bottom and pulled her body closer to him in an attempt to aim for her sweet spot. Inching himself closer to her soaking wet cunt, he chuckled, as he coated his cock with her arousal.

“ Since you are being such a good little slut, I will have to reward you accordingly. Hmm? Yes? “   
Without wasting any single seconds, Muzan slammed himself into [Y/N], earning himself an agonizing cry from the poor girl as she buried her head between the books laying on the desk, her hands clenching on the edge of the table.

“ Master! Ahhhh, I-I Nghhhh”   
“ Oh. You like having your master’s cock inside of you. Don’t you? How perverted.”   
The raven-haired man teased as he pulled himself out of [Y/N] until only the tip of his cock was inside, He then slammed himself into her with so much force.

“ Are you going to cum? Just like that? So slutty. ”   
He asked as he felt [Y/N]’s inner muscle started to tighten around his member. When he could not get an audible answer from the girl, Muzan grabbed a fistful of [H/C] locks in his hands and pulled her back to him, slamming himself into her with the tip of his cock hitting her g-spot over and over again. 

“ Answer me when I ask you a question, you filthy little slave!”   
“ Yes! Yes! I-I am going to - going to cum! Oh my god. Master! Harder! ”  
The female servant choked out a reply through her breathless moans and whines as she leaned her head into his palm holding a fistful of her hair. Pulling her even closer, Muzan crashed his lips against [Y/N]’s soft [lip color] one, muffling her whines in the process.

Hitting her sweet spot with each and every thrust of his, the master of the house continued to fuck the servant girl rough and hard with so much speed and force as if he was trying to drill a hole through her heated cunt. 

“ Then, cum for me. Cum for your master ! “   
Muzan grunted out an order as he pulled himself away from the passionate kiss. He then continued to thrust himself into her clenching pussy, each and every single thrust of his sending an intense wave of pleasure through [Y/N]’s shaking body, causing the [H/C] haired female servant to make animistic noises as drools and whines escaped her soft lips.

Within a few minutes, [Y/N] was very close to her end. Too much pleasure, too much sweat. The room was filled with the strong musk of sex and the sound of skin slapping over and over again. Everything felt so hot around her. It seemed that Muzan was also close to cumming because of how vocal he has become with his grunts and growls as he continued to pound into the girl's abused cunt.

“ Tell me, Tell me who you belong to. Tell the whole world that you belong to your master! ”   
“ Yes! Yes! I am yours. I am completely yours! Please! Master! Argh!"   
[Y/N] cried as she felt herself approaching orgasm. Closing her eyes shut, the [H/C] haired girl focused on the electrifying pleasure between her legs. Letting out a bunch of incoherent moans between her panting and gasping for air, the female tried her best not to choke on her drool from the overwhelming amount of pleasure. 

Grabbing [Y/N]’s frame, the master slammed himself into her for one last time just before he spilled his hot white semen into her twitching hole. And that was enough to send the [H/C] haired girl to the point of no return. An intense wave of pleasure hit her core, causing [Y/N] to roll her eyes backward in pleasure as she let out a squeal, her core muscle clenched on Muzan’s cock, milking it for one last time. 

For a few moments, the two of them stayed still with the raven-haired man wrapping his strong arms around [Y/N]’s shaking body, pinning her down to make sure that every single drop of his essences is in her. Once he was satisfied, Muzan moved away from the female servant, a soft plop can be heard as his cock slipped out of her swollen abused pussy. Carrying her limped body in bridal style, he spoke as he made his way to the futon he prepared a while ago. 

“ Since you did such a wonderful job at pleasing me, I am letting you sleep with me tonight.”   
Laying down the [H/C] haired girl on the soft fabrics of his bedding, Muzan brushed away the strands on [H/C] locks sticking to her forehead covered in slight perspiration. 

“ Thank you so much for your generosity, master.” 

[Y/N] murmured a soft reply as she tried to catch her breath, her mind still hazy from the heavenly pleasure she just experienced. Wrapping his arms around as he took his place beside her, the young master replied, 

“ You are most welcomed, little one.”


	3. Mafia Boss! Kibutsuji Muzan x Virgin! Female Reader - My Dear Mafioso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginity  
> vərˈjinədē/  
> noun  
> The state of never having had sexual intercourse.
> 
> TW: NSFW, DubCon, Yandere Tendency, Rough Sex, Loss of Virginity

Hearing the door to the bedroom clicked open, the [H/C] haired girl turned around as she swallowed the thick saliva forming her throat. Nervousness filled in her stomach as her [eye color] orbs glued to the door which was now opened. Standing by the door was the man that she had encountered a few days ago. Well, she had seen him before that. Before all of this, [Y/N] thought he was just a frequent customer at the bar she worked at. But everything is different now. He is more than a random handsome man she found to be hot. He is her captor and she is his pretty little victim. After all, he ordered his underlings to drag her here and lock her up against her will.

When she made eye contact with a piercing pair of crimson orbs, [Y/N] could feel a chill down her spine. Despite his breathtakingly beautiful appearance accompanied by the expensive set of clothing he always wears, there is still something menacing about him that [Y/N] could not pinpoint. If anyone were to take a glance at the raven-haired male, they would easily agree that he looks like a prince charming from those fairytales books you read when you were young. So attractive, so charming, and charismatic. Well, that is, if they do not know his true identity as the most ruthless and cold-blooded person of the underground world, the boss of the sickening mafia association. He is the notorious Kibutsuji Muzan. 

Allowing himself in, he made his way towards the girl with a small smile tugging on his face. When the man was by the end of the bed, [Y/N] looked down at her laps in an attempt to avoid looking at the mafia boss in front of her. Reaching his hands out as he took a seat on the spot of the bed in front of [Y/N], Muzan grabbed the girl by her jaws, forcing her to meet his gaze.

“ What is wrong? Are you scared?” 

He asked as his crimson eyes glued to the trembling lips of the girl. [Y/N] nodded as a reply, indicating that in fact, she was terrified with the whole situation. Well, she has all the right to be terrified. Just a few days ago, she was a broke college student bartending at a very shady bar and next, she found herself trapped in a room with the most deadly mafia boss. 

Brushing her soft quivering lips with his thumbs, he questioned, 

“ Now, why would you be scared of me? I have not done anything yet. Have I?” 

[Y/N] shook her head slowly in agreement. Muzan was right though. Ever since the day she had been dragged here against her will, he has not caused any sort of harm to her. In fact, this is only the second time she had interacted with the raven-haired man since then. But if anyone were to know that they are in the hands of Kibustuji Muzan who rule the underground world with an iron fist, the Kibutsuji Muzan who killed people for fun, and the Kibutsuji Muzan who can literally kill off the entire bloodline and get away with it, anyone would be as scared as [Y/N]. 

“ Do you know why I brought you here? ” 

He asked once again, snapping [Y/N] out of her mindless train of thought. Well, if she were, to be honest, [Y/N] had no idea why Muzan would just snatch her, out of all people, off the street. During her confinement, [Y/N] tried to come up with possible reasons as to why Muzan would do such a thing. No matter how hard she tried, the [H/C] haired girl could not come up with a solid answer. Therefore, she shook her head slowly, indicating that she had no idea why she was even here in the first place. 

Muzan then leaned in with an unsettling smile ghosting on his lips. Hovering his lips over her ears, he whispered ominously. 

“ I have been watching you for a while. I find you quite endearing, kitten.” 

Leaning in even closer, Muzan brought one of his hands to her face and caressed her soft cheek ever so gently. He then continued with his dialogue, a hint of amusement visible in his tone of voice. 

“ I must say you have so much weird effects on me. You bring so much joy. I am not sure but I think I like you……..Too much to be honest. ” 

Out of a sudden, Muzan swiftly moved his hands down to [Y/N]’s neck. Gripping her fragile little neck, he hissed, ignoring the little whimper noises escaping from the girl, his eyebrows furrowed deep in annoyance.

“ And yet, you would act so friendly with those men at the bar. Smiling and laughing with them when those melodic waves of laughter should be limited to me and me only!” 

Letting go of his grip on her neck, he growled as he watched the girl desperately catch for some air. 

“ I could no longer stand there and watch those men gawking at you like you were some kind of delicious meat. “ 

Reaching his hands, he ran his slender fingers through her [H/C] locks. Bouncing the curls as he played with her hair, Muzan smiled even though the rest of his expression was filled with nothing but rage and sinisterness. 

“ So I have decided to take the matter into my own hands, my dear. I am keeping you all for myself.” 

With that, the mafia boss forcefully pushed the girl down and successfully pinned her beneath him. Grabbing one her one [Y/N]’s delicate thighs, Muzan spread them open and placed himself between her legs. Leaning in, the raven-haired man crashed his lips against her much softer one, earning himself a bunch of muffled noises from the girl. 

Before [Y/N] could even react, the mafia boss ripped open the [favorite color] blouse and trailed down a bunch of not so gentle kisses from her collarbone to her chest, leaving marks and bruises all over her soft flesh. 

“ Nghhh-No! Wait!” 

[Y/N] mumbled as she tried to pull herself away from the raven-haired man, only to be held down by a pair of strong arms wrapping her wiggling frame. 

“ Don't you dare move away from me. Stay still or I will break your legs! ” 

Muzan snarled before he leaned in to land a bunch of rough kisses on her soft breasts. Taking one of her bosoms into his mouth, he flicked the girl’s sensitive nipple while his other hands massage her other breast, causing a bunch of breathy moans to escape her [lip color] lips. Running his fingers down lower, the mafia boss slipped his fingers underneath [Y/N]’s skirt. Touching her soaking folds through her panties, the raven-haired man chuckled. 

“ Look at you, soaking wet from just your boobs being touched. You must be a virgin to be so aroused by such small touches.” 

Well, [Y/N] indeed was a virgin. Being a college student who juggled between her work and college, she did not have enough time to get herself to be involved with anyone else. But she did not want to let the man know the truth though. Why? Well, simply because, [Y/N] thought that if she lied and told the man that she was not a virgin, maybe he will stop with whatever he was doing. After all, Muzan looks like someone who will take offense to not being her first.

“ No…. I am-am not a- vir-virgin.” 

She replied through her hitching breaths as her back involuntarily arch up as a response to the pleasure from his fingers messing with her clothes sensitive bud. 

“ Oh really?” 

Muzan hummed a response as he hooked the side of her panties with his finger, sliding it off her body swiftly. Pressing his index fingers on her aroused clit, the raven-haired man leaned in and whispered into her ears. 

“ I asked my underlings to do some digging about you and they said otherwise though. They told me that you were too busy with your bartending job and college to get yourself involved with anyone.” 

Sliding his fingers down, he snickered as he sank the tip of his index and middle fingers into her entrance. 

“ But since you said you are not a virgin, you can easily take two of my fingers, right?’ 

With that, Muzan thrust two of his digits into the girl, causing [Y/N] to scream in pain as tears started to dwell in her eyes. 

“ Oh my god, It hurts! It hurts! Ughhhh!”

Caressing her cheeks as he continued to finger her down there, the mafia boss commented, as a matter of fact, his face void of any kind of expression.

“ Oh, yea. It must hurt a lot with your hymen being intact and all that.” 

Giving [Y/N] one last forceful thrust in her pussy, the raven-haired man pulled his fingers out and growled, 

“ Do not lie to me ever again.”

Muzan then grabbed the [H/C] haired girl by her shoulder and flipped her over briskly as his other hand quickly unbuckled the Versace belt around his waist. He then pulled the girl by her ass so that her aching entrance was directly in front of him. Feeling his throbbing cock near her heated cunt, the [H/C] haired girl whimpered, 

“ Ple-please. I - I. I am scared.”

Kneading the flesh on her soft ass, he questioned mockingly at her compliant, 

“ Why? Are you scared that my cock won't fit? Don't worry. I will make sure it fits.” 

Leaning in, Muzan bent down and grabbed [Y/N] by her [H/C] locks. Pressing his lips against her temple, he hissed as his cock sliding all over her wet folds, coating it with her juice.

“ I will make it fit even if it means that the sweet little pussy of yours has to fall apart.” 

He then pressed a kiss on [Y/N]’s temples and chuckled as his other hands shifted her body so that he could aim for her sweet spot. Tightening his grip on her [H/C] locks to turn her head to the side so that she was looking at him, Muzan asked, 

“ Ready?” 

When he did not get a response from [Y/N], he pressed a quick peck on her trembling lips and chortled, 

“ Well, even if you aren’t. I already planned to fuck you senseless.” 

Without wasting any single seconds, the raven-haired man slammed himself into [Y/N], earning himself an agonizing cry from the poor girl as her hands gripped the pillow underneath her until her knuckles turned white. 

“ Oh god! Nghhhh! “ 

“ Yes. Feel it. Feel it, your sweet little innocent pussy clenching onto my cock like that.” 

The mafia boss growled as he pulled himself out of [Y/N] until only the tip of his cock was inside, He then slammed himself into her with so much force that it brought excruciating pain to her core. Biting her lips down until it bleeds, [Y/N] pleaded. 

“ Nghhh Please. Please. Not too-not too hard! I can’t take thi-Nghhh!” 

Without acknowledging her desperate pleas and cries, Muzan slammed himself into [Y/N] over and over again, earning a high pitch squeal from her as a result. 

“ You can’t take it? Don’t worry. I will train your pretty little cunt until it can take all of me.” 

Muzan growled as he continued to fuck [Y/N] rough and hard, the tip of his cock hitting her G-spot over and over again. Turning the girl by grabbing her head, Muzan forced her [eye color] orbs to meet his lustful gaze and growled, 

“ Every. Single. Inch. Of. Me. I will-I will fuck you until you cannot walk. For. Days.” 

As time passed, Muzan started to pick up the speed of his thrusting. [Y/N] knew this was wrong. Everything about this is wrong. She should not be enjoying some man ripping her virginity away like that but here she is. Instead of feeling shameful or sad, even pain, pleasure started to delude her mind. Closing her eyes shut, the [H/C] haired girl focused solely on the electrifying pleasure between her legs. Instead of pleading for Muzan to let her go or asking him to stop, [Y/N] started to let out incoherent moans in-between her panting and gasping for air as she tried not to choke on her own drool from the overwhelming amount of pleasure that each and every single thrust from the mafia boss brought. 

“ Oh god! I am-I am going to cum!!! Harder! Harder! Please!!! I am going insane! Nghhh! ” 

[Y/N] cried as she felt herself approaching orgasm. Grabbing the girl by her waist, the raven-haired man slammed himself into her for once more and hissed into her ears,

“ Then go crazy! Cum for me. Cum for me. Cum. CUM! CUM!” 

Muzan then continued to thrust himself into [Y/N]’s clenching pussy, every single thrust of his sending an intense wave of pleasure through [Y/N]’s shaking body, causing the [H/C] haired girl to make barbaric noises as drools and whines escaped her trembling lips like she was some kind of madwoman. 

And with a few more thrusts, [Y/N] finally lost it. The knot in her stomach finally came undone. The fire in her lady region was too much for her to remain sane. As the intense wave of pleasure hit her core, causing the girl to roll her eyes backward and made her lose any sort of control over her body. She couldn’t see anything. Her vision was all white. [Y/N] thought she died and ascended to heaven.   
Muzan also came to his finish within the next few minutes but not without a few forceful thrusts, of course. Letting out a low moan, he splashed his cums into [Y/N], making sure every single drop of his essence went into her. Once he was satisfied, Muzan let go of the girl from his holding, causing her to fall face-first on the bed like she was some kind of lifeless rag doll as she enjoyed the last bit of pleasure she just experienced. 

Laying down beside the half-conscious [H/C] haired girl, Muzan wrapped his arms around her shaking body as he tried to regain the composure he had lost previously. Leaning in to press a tender kiss on her forehead coated with a thin layer of perspiration, he uttered, 

“ Now that I have corrupted you, you are completely mine….. Nobody's can take you away from me” 

Inhaling sharply as he tightened his embrace, Muzan muttered, 

“ And if anyone tries, I will...I will kill them all.”


	4. Omega! Kibutsuji Muzan x Alpha! Female Reader - Tender Loving Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4   
> Omega Verse: A subgenre of speculative erotic fiction which are premised on societies wherein humans are divided into a dominance hierarchy of dominant "alphas", neutral "betas", and submissive "omegas". 
> 
> Background info: The female alpha has a clitoris in which once she gets aroused, it turns into a retractable penis instead.

If anyone were to think about which dominance hierarchy the great demon lord, Kibutsuji Muzan, belongs to, all of them would assume that he is an alpha. How can they not? Everything about him is the epitome of an alpha. He literally runs a massive army of demons and carries this menacing aura that will send a literal chill down anyone’s spine. Muzan is the natural-born leader. He is the one in charge of many beings. So obviously, he must be an alpha. Not just your typical alpha. The demon lord should be the alpha of all the alphas. That should be the only answer. 

Wrong. That is where everyone went wrong. Not only the ruthless demon lord of all man-eating demons is not an alpha, he is not even a beta. In fact, Muzan is an omega, the lowest being in the dominance hierarchy. Or the one that is known to be submissive, the one that should be taken care of, the one who should be coddled with and protected by the alpha or the beta of their choice. 

And Muzan hates it. He hates being an omega. He knows for a fact that if anyone were to figure out about his true nature, they would start to treat him differently and he does not want that. Muzan loves being the figure of pure terror. He loves the feeling he gets from looking down at his underlings as they shake in fear in front of him. He wants to be always known as the “ Oh so scary demon lord ” and nothing else. Especially not as some weak omega that suffers from the heat every now and then or just known as some alpha’s bitch. Therefore, the demon lord makes his second life mission to hide his true identity. Muzan does his best to mask his scent and avoid meeting or any form of interaction with anyone when he is going through his heat cycle.

However, there is one person he seeks out during the heat cycle and that is [Y/N] [L/N], his beloved mated alpha. It has been ages since the two started seeing each other and she was the only one he entrusted everything with. After all, she is his mate for life as he is hers. 

Everyone already knows that Muzan and [Y/N] were a thing so there was no surprise in this. But no one would have guessed their true dynamic. Everyone thinks that Muzan is the alpha and [Y/N]’s his sweet little omega, ready to be filled and bred with. After all, who in their right mind would think that the definition of positive vibes, sunshine, and softness would be the dominant of the relationship. That cute little [H/C] haired girl with a smile brighter than the sun itself is the one who fucks the terrifying raven-haired demon? No way. 

Alas, the truth is the truth. Behind the closed door of their shared bedroom, Muzan is the whiny omega in heat, and [Y/N] is the only one who could put out the burning desire in between his pants, just like it was happening right now. 

“ [Y/N]....” 

Muzan let out a soft moan as he stretched his neck out. His head sunk into the soft pillow beneath as he leaned back, his heated skin desperate for her soft lips to land gentle kisses on him. 

“ Hmmm? ”

The [H/C] haired female hummed as she continued to bite and nibble on the demon’s pale neck, her hands roaming all over his toned chest and abdomen unbuttoning his exorbitant shirt, her fingertips brushing against his hard nipples from time to time. 

“ Qu-Quit te-teasing!” 

The raven-haired demon lord whined as he felt Y/N]’s lips trailing down from his neck to his collarbone, then to his chest, causing him to hitch his breath. 

“ Oh my. Aren’t you an impatient one?” 

[Y/N] giggled as she removed her lips from his heaving chest. Moving herself close to his face, she leaned down and whispered into his ears. 

“ Is my cock hungry darling that desperate for me? Do you want your little hole to be filled that badly?” 

Her [eye color] orbs glistened with lust as her hot breath tickling his already reddened earlobes. Glaring at the [H/C] haired alpha on top of him, the omega hissed out of annoyance, a small frown tugging on his lips.

“ Stop that. ” 

And his reaction to her dirty talk amused her. Chuckling as she cupped his cheeks to pucker his lips, she pressed a quick peck on them, her other available hands tracing the curve of his abs. The female alpha then murmured as she pulled away, 

“ You are so cute when you are mad, you know.” 

“ You are annoying.” 

Muzan retorted as he looked away from her amused gaze, a soft tint of redness decorating his inhumanely pale face. Reaching his hands out, the omega ran his slender fingers through the locks of [H/C] that he fell in love with a long time ago. Grabbing the girl by her head, Muzan pulled the alpha closed to her and growled into her ears. 

“ Stop with your foolish talks that and just fuck me already.” 

[Y/N] chortled once again, satisfied with how her little touches could get her man to be all railed up like this. Moving her hands down to his lower region, the girl teased as she palmed the bulge forming underneath his black pants. 

“ Oh, sweetheart. Where are your manners? ”

Moving her hands up and down his clothed erection at a painfully slow speed, she continued in a gentle scolding voice, 

“ Have I not told you before? If you want something, you have to ask nicely.” 

[Y/N] then gripped his twitching cock slightly and snarled, her tone of voice filled with authority and dominance of an alpha. 

“ Or do I have to teach you a lesson again? Is that what you want, brat? ” 

Hearing a switch in [Y/N]’s voice, together with the tightness of her grip on his throbbing cock, Muzan choked out a plea as his hole twitched in anticipation. 

“ Pl-please….Just-Just” 

The female alpha asked as she quickly unbuckled the demon’s pants and pulled his boxers down, just enough to let the tip of his cock out. Pressing his leaking tip with her thumb, she questioned with a small smile tugging on her lips.

“ Just what? You have to be specific, darling.” 

Hitching his breath from the sudden contact on his sensitive tip, Muzan managed to let out a request, or a plea. A desperate plea to be fucked senseless to be exact. 

“ Please. Just-just fuck-uck m-mee. I-I want you. I ne- I need you inside me. Please.” 

[Y/N] smiled, satisfied with the answer she has gotten. The female alpha leaned in and press a tender kiss on Muzan’s forehead and cooed, 

“ Good boy. Such a good boy.” 

With that, [Y/N] grabbed the male omega’s legs without wasting any single more seconds. With the speed of lighting, his shirt, together with his pants and boxer brief came off and were scattered all over the floor underneath the bed, leaving the raven-haired demon to be naked and helplessly exposed to his mate.

Putting her hands around the demon’s throbbing cock, she jerked her hands up and down his shaft, letting his slick and pre-cum all over on her delicate hands. Smearing his liquid all over her fingers, the [H/C] haired alpha brought her drenched digits down to his bottom. She then teased his soaking wet hole by inserting the tip of her two fingers as her other available hand continued to jerk him off. 

“ Such a good little omega, soaking wet for me. How cute.” 

[Y/N] murmured gently as she pulled her teasing fingers out. Lifting his legs up, she placed herself strategically in front of his hole. 

“ Since you are being so obedient, I have no choice but have to reward you with what you want, am I not?” 

Muzan kept his silence as he eyed the [H/C] haired alpha who was quickly untying her obi. Quickly pulling down the undergarment underneath her [favorite color] kimono, the alpha revealed her aroused clit or one could also call it a retractable penis between her legs. The raven-haired demon has seen his mate in this form so many times before but it never fails to make him feel a little intimidated by it. After all, it is the same size as the cock of a male alpha. The thought of that thing going inside him makes him both anxious and excited. Swallowing a thick lump of saliva forming in the back of his throat, he looked up at the alpha with a hint of nervousness visible in his glowing orbs. 

“ Shhhh. Relax, darling. I will never do anything to hurt you.”

[Y/N] assured gently as she lifted his legs up, planting a kiss on his calf. Slinging his legs over her shoulders, [Y/N] asked before she inserted herself.

“ Ready?” 

“ Ye-yea. Do it.”

Once she got a “yes” from the dark-haired omega, [Y/N] thrust herself into Muzan’s clenching hole slowly, inserting inches by inches, making sure she did not hurt her beloved omega in one way or another. Feeling her whole shaft went inside of him, she could feel his inner muscle clenching on her member like it was a life and death situation causing her to let out a moan.

“ God, you are so tight, Baby!” 

[Y/N] continued to thrust inside Muzan as she admired a lusty expression he was making. His lecherous moans and whines were like music to her ears. Feeling satisfied with the reaction she was getting from the male omega, she increased the speed of her thrusting as her hands continued to wank his erect cock.

“ Ngh-Ahc! ” 

The raven-haired man cried as he gripped onto the arm of his alpha, his eyes rolled backward from the extreme pleasure he was feeling. 

“ [Y/N], [Y/N]! Nghhhh! ” 

Muzan called out his alpha’s name over and over again as he felt himself approaching his release. His head was pressed hard against the pillow underneath with his face and his whole body covered in sweat. Everything was too much. Too much pleasure. Too much heat. The smell of sex filled in the room and everything around him was making him so damn dizzy and lightheaded. Every single thrust from [Y/N] and the way her member brush against his sweet spot send an electrifying wave of pleasure down to his aching core. 

“ [Y/N].[Y/N]! [Y/N]! I am going to cum! Argh!” 

The demon choked out as he wrapped his arms around [Y/N]’s torso in an attempt to keep her body close to his.

“ Then cum for me. Cum for your alpha, my sweet little omega!” 

The alpha grunted as she thrust inside Muzan once more. [Y/N] then grabbed the omega’s by his waist and slammed herself into him for one last time just before her shaft knot started to swell and spill her juice. And it was enough to send him to the point of no return. Rolling his head backward, the demon let out a low moan followed by a series of curses. The coils in his stomach finally snapped. An intense wave of pleasure came over his core, causing his inner muscle to tighten around her shaft as his pulsating cock shot out sticky white semen all over his stomach. His breath was hitching. His legs were shaking and his heart was beating so loud that he could have sworn that everyone in 10 miles radius could hear the loud thumping of his hearts.

Keeping her slowly deflating member inside him to make sure that every single drop of her essence went into her, [Y/N] laid down on the spot beside the omega who was still out of reality from the pleasure heaven he just experienced. Turning to the side, [Y/N] asked through her shaky breath as she spooned the demon by wrapping her arms around his torso, wanting to make sure that her omega was alright. 

“ Darling. Are you ok? Is everything alright?” 

He nodded as a response, too tired to reply verbally. Turning to face the [H/C] haired girl, he then rested his chin on top of her head as he shut his eyes. With his arms wrapped around her body, Muzan pulled the girl into his chest, engulfing her smaller frame into his tight embrace.   
“ Aw. You are not going to let me be a big spoon? ” 

[Y/N] pouted as she rested her head on his firm chest. Burying his nose in the locks of [H/C] hair that he learned to fall in love with, the demon lord murmured a reply. 

“ Be quiet. Go to sleep.” 

Giggling at his response, she nuzzled her head against his chest playfully and said, 

“ Alright. Alright.” 

“ I love you.” 

[Y/N] uttered lovingly as she pressed a gentle kiss on his naked torso, letting out a happy sigh at the end. Closing his eyes shut, Muzan mumbled a soft Hmmm as a response and drifted onto the deep slumber, well, not before pressing a soft kiss on the top of her head, of course.


	5. Delinquent! Kibutsuji Muzan x Fem! Student Counsellor! Reader - University S*x Affair?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five: Over-Stimulation 
> 
> When you have too much of something and the pleasure is unbearable or uncomfortable. 
> 
> TW: NSFW, Overstimulation, Slight DubCon
> 
> A/N: I was too inspired by @/realityphantom’s delinquent series on Wattpad. This is a mix of her work and the Biker boy! AU ages ago.

" What is with the long face? "

[Y/N] asked as without looking up from the books in her hand, her [eye color] orbs never leaving the beige color paper as she completely ignored the raven-haired delinquent sitting across from her. If looks could kill, the [H/C] haired girl would have been dead by now. Currently, [Y/N] [L/N], the president of the students' disciplinary action team, and Kibutsuji Muzan, the most notorious delinquent of the [University Name] were sharing the tiny room which has nothing but two chairs. Even though they were just sitting across from each other, the atmosphere was tense. You can cut the tension in the air with a pair of scissors. 

Well, it is not like this was an unusual occurrence. In fact, this happened once every week since [Y/N] has been assigned to “fix” the lawless dark-haired student. This had been going on for a while but whether or not [Y/N] has been effective or successful with her attempts to put the delinquent back to the “correct” path was another thing.

Leaning backward, Muzan crossed his arms as a frustrated sigh escaped his lips, a small scowl decorating his face. Running his slender fingers through his raven curls, Muzan continued to glare at the girl with his eyebrows furrowed deeply out of annoyance, expecting [Y/N] to bear a glance at him, even if it is a quick one. When she did not, he clicked his tongue and looked away, averting his gaze to anywhere else but the [H/C] haired girl.

" It is you."

Muzan hissed just loud enough for [Y/N] to hear. Still, [Y/N] refused to avert her gaze from the book in her hands. Instead, she flipped to the next page and replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she continued to read, 

" Oh my. What did I do to cause such distraught to his majesty of delinquency?"

" Tch. You are so annoying." 

Muzan said as he rolled his eyes, clearly showing that he did not appreciate [Y/N]’s a snarky comment. Without looking up from the book, [Y/N] continued to be snarky. 

" You said that every time we meet, Kibutsuji. Why don’t you tell me something new." 

" You are pestering my clique and they won’t stop complaining. It is annoying." 

The male student said as he leaned back onto the back of his seat, his crimson orbs landing on the female student to observe her reaction. Closing the book, [Y/N] finally looked up, her [eye color] eyes immediately locking with Muzan’s crimson one. Staring dead into his eyes, she replied as a matter of fact.

" Correction. Your underlings are causing too many problems and I am just doing my job."

Blinking innocently as she stared at the delinquent, [Y/N] continued as she tilted her head slightly to the side. 

“ And if they don't cause any troubles, I would be more than happy to leave them alone.” 

And [Y/N]’s statement pisses Muzan off. Letting out a soft tch- to show his annoyance, he huffed, his low voice full of spite and venom of hatred. 

" You really think you are above all of us, don't you." 

" Why. Yes of course." 

[Y/N] replied as she opened the book once again, ready to ignore the delinquent in front of him. 

" After all, I am the president of the student council for a reason.” 

Flipping to the page that she folded previously, [Y/N] continued with a proud smile on her face, her [eye color] orbs filled with mischief. 

" Yes. I may be equal to some of the students. But I am definitely above you and your little rats that you call "gang"."

Before she could look down to read her book, Muzan snatched it off from her hands and tossed it across the room, creating a loud thump as it hit the concrete floor of the room. Before [Y/N] could open her mouth to complain or make more witty comments, Muzan stood up and grabbed [Y/N] by her collar. 

“ You are such a bitch. [Y/N].”

The dark-haired delinquent growled, clearly insulted from the words [Y/N] just said. Staring straight into his crimson orbs filled with anger and wrath, she questioned with a smirk on her face. 

“ Oh, yea? What are you going to do about it? Beat me up like you always do to th- ” 

Before [Y/N] could finish her sentence, the raven-haired delinquent crushed his lips against her soft [lip color] ones. At first, she was confused and the confusion was followed by the realization of what was going on. In an attempt to push Muzan away, [Y/N] tried to wiggle her way out of his holding by hitting him on his chest multiple times, only to be stopped by him wrapping his arms around her body tightly. 

" Feisty, are we?” 

Muzan smirked as he pulled himself from [Y/N]’s flustered face, red from both anger and embarrassment. Squirming to escape from his holding, [Y/N] hissed as she glared at the raven-haired man, half pissed and half turned on from what just happened. 

" Get off me, you jerk!" 

As much as she did not want to admit it, [Y/N] always finds the dark haired delinquent to be very attractive. One could say that she might even have a crush on him, you know like the 99% percent of the campus population is. How can she not? The infamous Kibutsuji Muzan is very pleasing to the eyes. Nay, he is drop-dead gorgeous. The way his luscious raven curls framed his perfect face crafted by the god above makes Muzan looks like he is out of this world. Ethereal. Too good-looking to be from this world. 

Despite whatever she feels about Muzan, [Y/N] still put an act and actively tried to escape him. She is still in a counseling session with him. She still has some reputation to keep up after all. 

" Try getting me off of you then." 

The delinquent retaliated as he tightened his embrace, forcing [Y/N] to stay completely trapped in his arms. Leaning in, Muzan hovered his lips over the girl’s ears and whispered, his breath tickling all over her sensitive ear shell.

" It should be easy for you to do so since, you know, I am just a lowly delinquent." 

Taking her ear shell into his mouth, Muzan nibbled on her soft bones as his hands roamed all over her body, earning himself a surprised squeal from the [H/C] haired girl. The delinquent then pulled away from [Y/N]'s now reddened ears, only to trail his kisses down to her neck and then to her collarbone. 

" Ki-kibu-kibutsuji...Ah-" 

The student councilor moaned as she felt his teeth coming into contact with the soft flesh on her collarbone. Traveling his hands onto her chest, he gave her soft breasts a firm squeeze and questioned,

" I wonder…." 

" Have you ever had a boyfriend?" 

Muzan continued as he massaged her soft bosoms in the process, his other hand trailing down to her legs, sliding it up and down her sensitive thighs. Slipping his hand underneath her skirt, Muzan pressed his index and middle fingers onto her clothed folds. 

" Or have you ever had someone who touches you like this before?"

The delinquent asked as he moved his digits up and down her slit, making the girl jerk her body involuntarily from the sudden presence of pleasure between her legs. Not wanting to let Muzan get the answer he wants, [Y/N] bit her lips down to suppress the moans that were eager to escape from her quivering lips. 

" Answer me when I ask you a question, Prez." 

Muzan snarled as he pressed his fingers onto her clothed clit a little bit harder, sending an electrifying wave of pleasure down to the very core of her being, forcing the girl to answer his question. 

" Ah-nghh. N-nooo" 

[Y/N] replied through her breathy moans, her mind too hazy from what was going on. Part of her knows that this is wrong. Part of her rational mind knows that this should not be happening. He is a literal bad boy and she is the opposite. She is a smart, law-abiding model student. She knows she should not let him get his way with her. But damn. Whatever that is happening right now is too good to break away from or simply be rational or to get away from. So [Y/N] finally let her true desires get the best of her. After all, she was still a young adult woman with urges and desires. It would not be so bad to have those urges taken care of for once after all. 

" I thought so."

Muzan smiled, satisfied with the answer he has gotten. Moving his fingers in a circular motion, he continued his monologue, 

" After all, you are too busy being a model student. I am pretty sure you probably don't have time to fuck around, do you?" 

Leaning in to press a kiss on her forehead, Muzan slipped two of his slender fingers under the wet fabric of her panties, granting himself access to her honey pot. Muzan then mumbled ever so gently, his voice dripping with fake sympathy.

" You poor little thing. You must be aching to be fucked senseless."

" Now, now. I can't let a pretty girl like you to be in so much pain like that. Can I?" 

Chuckling, Muzan dipped the tip of his fingers into her entrance, wiggling them lightly to tease her clenching pink folds. With that, he then thrust two of his digits into the girl, causing [Y/N] to moan as she rested her head on his chest. 

" It feels good, isn't it?" 

Muzan smiled as he pulled his fingers out of [Y/N], only to thrust them back in, causing the [H/C] haired girl to let out a soft ow. Slowly rubbing the female student councilor’s back in a comforting manner, the delinquent laughed, 

" You said you don't want it and yet here you are, clenching on my fingers like a needy little whore.” 

“ You really are something else, my dear president.” 

The delinquent pressed his thumb on her swollen clit and moved it in a circular motion as his other fingers slammed into her aching cunt over and over again. 

“ Oh god. I am so clo-close! ” 

[Y/N]’s mumbled through her breathy moans as she started to feel her insides tighten around Muzan’s digits. The [H/C] haired girl could tell that she was getting closer and closer towards her orgasm. And it seems that [Y/N] was not the only one who could have realized that since Muzan also started to speed up his work down there. 

Before she could comprehend what was going on, [Y/N] felt the raven-haired delinquent’s digits brushed against her g spot and that specific stroke was enough to make the poor girl cum, causing her to spill her juice all over his fingers with a high pitched squeal escaping her lips. 

" Look at you, cumming all over my fingers." 

Muzan teased as he pulled his soaking fingers out of her. Placing them on her quivering lips, he smeared her cum all over her [lip color] flesh. 

“ Beautiful.”

Crashing his lips against hers, he let himself take a taste of her sweetness. Licking her lips before he pulled away, Muzan grinned, 

" As expected, a good girl like you tastes so damn sweet.” 

Grabbing the girl’s trembling body, Muzan made her sit on his lap so that she was facing him. Giving her soft ass a firm squeeze, the delinquent hooked his fingers on the side of her panties, smoothly sliding it off her body. 

“ Now let’s get to the real deal, shall we?”

The dark-haired man muttered as he quickly unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants, and slid his boxer down just enough to expose his throbbing cock. Feeling his hot and firm flesh come into contact with her swollen bud, [Y/N] yelped abruptly as she tried to move away from him, her mind still slightly out of touch with reality from the orgasm she just had a few minutes ago.

“ Wai-wait. Le-let me ju-just rest for a-a bit more…. please”

Holding [Y/N] by her waist, Muzan made sure she remained closed to him. Swiftly spreading her legs with just one of his hands, he placed himself between her legs, his now-massive cock seated directly in front of her previously abused cunt. 

“ Well, don’t worry about it.” 

He replied nonchalantly as he placed the tip of his pulsating member into her twitching hole. Before he rammed himself into her, Muzan looked up and met with her anxious [color] orbs. Tucking a strand of [H/C] hair covering part of her face behind her ears, he said with a smirk dancing on his lips.

“ You can handle this. Can’t you? You are such a capable girl after all.”

Giving the soft flesh on her butt a firm, Muzan asked,  
“Ready?” his crimson orbs filled with lust glued to the girl on his lap.   
“ No-not really. ”

[Y/N] replied softly, unsure of whether she was ready for what was yet to come. She knows for a fact that it was going to be too much to handle. But whether or not she could handle the delinquent was another question. He is a very well endowed man after all. What if it hurts? What if Muzan cannot fit inside of her? She just cum a few minutes ago. Was she ready for round two? So many questions that she could not answer and that made her very anxious. 

Amused at her meek response, Muzan pressed a tender kiss on temples and chuckled, 

“ Don’t worry, I will make sure that this is the best sex of your life.” 

Without wasting any single more seconds, the delinquent slammed himself into [Y/N], earning himself an agonizing cry from the poor girl as her hands gripped onto his shoulder in an attempt to keep her balance and to sit upright. 

“ Fuck! [Y/N] You are so damn tight! ”

Muzan growled as he pulled himself out of [Y/N] until only the tip of his cock was inside. He then thrust himself back into her cunt, this time with much more force that it brought mind-numbing pleasure to the core of her being. Biting her lips down until it bled in a desperate attempt to muffle the squeal from the back of her throat, [Y/N] pleaded. 

“ Arghh! Please. Please! Slow down! I can’t take thi-Nghhh!” 

Ignoring her begging for him to slow down his pace, Muzan continued to slam himself into [Y/N] over and over again as he tightened his grip on her waist to keep her moving out of his aims. Running his other available hand down, Muzan lightly brushed his slender fingers across her pink bud. And, the sudden presence of his cold fingertips sent a jolt of pleasure down her spine, causing [Y/N] to gasp audibly.

“ N-n-no! No-not there! Too m-much! Please. Ahhh~” 

Crashing his lips against her in an attempt to shut the girl up, Muzan continued to fuck [Y/N] rough and hard, the tip of his cock hitting her G-spot over and over again as his fingers work magic on her swollen clit. Quickly, pulling himself away from the girl’s face, he rested his forehead against hers and growled in between his short breath. 

“ Do you really, do you really want me to stop?” 

Leaning into land rough kisses on the soft flesh of her exposed neck, Muzan continued,

“ Because that pretty little pussy of yours is clinging on my cock like it is a life or death situation.”

“ Don’t lie to yourself, kitten. You love this. You love this as much as I do. Don’t you, you lusty little demon.” 

The dark-haired man then started to pick up the speed of his thrusting as his fingers continued to assault her pulsating clit. Each and every single thrust, each and every stroke together with every rough kiss from Muzan was becoming too hard to handle, too much to bear. 

“ Ah stop stop STOP! I ca-can’t do th-this anymore!!! ArgHHHHH!” 

The [H/C] haired girl pleaded in between the incoherent moans, trying her best not to choke on her own drool, the result of the overwhelming amount of pleasure in her body from thoroughly overstimulated by the very same delinquent she was supposed to be counseling.

“ Oh god! I am-I am going to cum!!!I am going insane! Ugh! ”   
[Y/N] cried as she felt herself approaching orgasm. Grabbing the girl by her waist, the raven-haired man slammed himself into her once more and snarled, 

“ Then go crazy! Cum for me, cum for me,[Y/N]!” 

As he continued to thrust himself into [Y/N]’s tight pussy, every single thrust from Muzan is sending an intense wave of pleasure through [Y/N]’s trembling body, causing the [H/C] haired girl to make animalistic noises as constant drools and whines escaped her soft lips like she was some kind of insane woman. 

And with a few more thrusts, [Y/N] finally lost it. The knot in her stomach finally came undone. The fire in her lady region was too much for her sanity to remain intact. When the intense wave of pleasure hit her core, [Y/N] shut her eyes completely as a shrill squeal escaped her mouth, too consumed by the agonizing pleasure from her heated cunt. Her body went limp and she quickly plopped onto the dark-haired man like she was some kind of rag doll. 

Holding on to her limped body, Muzan continued to chase after his orgasm by continuing to pound into her twitching hole. With a few more thrusts, the delinquent also came to his finish Letting out a low grunt, he thrust into mindless [Y/N] for one last time, making sure each and every single drop of his cum went into her.

Wrapping his arms around the trembling girl to catch some breath, Muzan attempted to regain the composure that he has lost previously. The dark-haired delinquent then rested his chin on top of [Y/N]’s head, inhaling her [favorite shampoo] scent that grew familiar with. Tightening his embrace as he pressed a kiss on top of her head and said, 

“ We should get along with each other like more often, prez.”


	6. College AU! Female! Kibutsuji Muzan x Female! Reader - Study Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six : Cunnilingus  
> CUNNILINGUS  
> An oral sex act performed by a person on a female’s genitalia
> 
> TW: NSFW, Oral Sex

“ Arghhhh! I don’t want to do this anymore!” 

[Y/N] let out a muffled cry as she slammed her face onto the textbook laid on the table, frustrated with everything that was going on. Finals were only a few weeks away and [Y/N] had not started with her revision yet. And that was not the only thing that was stressing the poor college student out. On top of the upcoming final exams, [Y/N] is also required to submit a few projects a week before finals start. And the poor [Y/N] was nowhere near completing them. 

Well, it is not like [Y/N] was a horrible student. [Y/N] [L/N] had always been a diligent and hardworking student. And it has been that way since the very moment she stepped into the campus of [University Name]. But as time passed, the longer she stayed in the undergraduate program, the harder the subjects were, and the heavier the workloads had become. 

On top of that, the [H/C] haired girl has a part-time job that she squeezes into her busy schedule to get some coins. And if that was not already a lot, then, there is her relationship with one of the most popular and gorgeous girls on the campus, the queen bee herself, Kibutsuji Muzan. If you asked, even [Y/N] could not tell you how exactly she ended up being an object of affection for the raven-haired beauty. The two girls have been seeing each other for a while now so they both have a mutual understanding that they cannot be around each other all the time since they are both busy college students. However, just like any other relationship, it still needs some time and effort to maintain a healthy one. Therefore, thanks to all of these commitments mentioned above, despite [Y/N] trying her best, she ended up finding herself drowning in a pile of work, just like what was happening right now.

“ Whining will not get your job done, [Y/N]”   
Muzan scolded lightly as she scrolled her phone, making the [H/C] haired girl turn and shoot a death glare at her girlfriend who was sitting on the bed. Scoffing slightly as she put up the best puppy face she could pull, [Y/N] whined, 

“ I want to play with my phone too!”   
Without looking up, Muzan replied as a matter of fact.

“ Finish your work then.”   
Hearing her lover’s reply, [Y/N] mewled a response with a small pout dancing on her face.

“ But babe, I am tired.”   
“ Yea and?”   
Muzan retorted as her crimson orbs continued to stare at her phone screen, still not looking up to meet the pouting face of her beloved girlfriend.

“ Muzannn~~~” 

[Y/N] continued to whine as she rested her head on the headrest of her study chair, batting her eyelashes at the raven-haired girl, hoping that she will get the attention she craved so much from her. Putting her phone down, Muzan finally looked up and her crimson orbs met with [Y/N]’s [eye color] orbs. Sighing softly, Muzan stretched her arms out and mumbled, ready to embrace the whiny girlfriend of hers.

“ Tch. Come to me then.” 

Quickly standing up from her study chair, [Y/N] lunged at her partner which ended with Muzan laying on her back as [Y/N] laid on top of her. Wrapping her arms around her beautiful girlfriend, [Y/N] rested her head on top of Muzan’s chest as she let out a happy squeal. And that made Muzan smile. She found it very adorable. 

“There, there. I know it is hard for you right now.” 

Muzan muttered gently as she drew circles on the small [H/C] haired girl’s back in a comforting manner. Pressing a tender kiss on [Y/N]’s temple , Muzan whispered a question as she inhaled the [favorite shampoo] scent she fell deeply in love with a few years back. 

“ Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Say, to destress you or something?”

“ Oh.” 

[Y/N] giggled as she looked up, her head nuzzling against the raven-haired girl’s chest.

“ You want to do me a favor, love ?”  
Snorting at her beloved partner, Muzan smiled as she ran her fingers along Y/N’s curves. She then questioned her with a hint of playfulness in her voice, 

“ Hmmm. What is it that you want me to do for you, my dearest?”   
Climbing up, [Y/N] leaned in so that her soft lips were only inches away from Muzan’s ears, she whispered, her hot breath tickling the shell of the other woman’s ear.

“ You know, your work of magic that you are so amazin-” 

Before [Y/N] could finish her, Muzan flipped over and pinned her down, forcing [Y/N]’s back to be pressed against the soft mattress underneath. Without wasting a single second, the raven-haired girl leaned in, only to press a bunch of rough kisses and harsh nibbles on the soft flesh of [Y/N]’s exposed neck. She then trailed her kisses down to [Y/N]’s sternum as her hands slowly massage the [H/C] haired girl’s clothed breasts. 

Quickly unbuttoning [Y/N]’s [favorite color] shirt and swiftly unhooking her laced bra, Muzan took one of her girlfriend’s breasts into her mouth. Feeling her lover’s wet tongue swirling around her sensitive nipples, [Y/N] let out a low moan as she buried herself deeper into the mattress, her slender fingers tangling with Muzan’s luscious raven locks.

“ Ahhhhh, Mu-muzan, mo-more…. please” 

“ Hmmmm, does my darling want more? What a naughty little princess I have here?” 

Hearing [Y/N]’s pleas, Muzan chuckled as her wet tongue continued to flick around the [H/C] haired girl’s tits. Slowly sliding her hands down to the soft flesh of [Y/N]’s abdomen, Muzan giggled as she climbed back up to claim [Y/N]’s soft lips with her red ones. 

“ Let’s move on, shall we?” 

“ Ummm-ahhh yes. Ple-please. Do-down, Th-there. Nghhhhhhh”

[Y/N] choked out a reply through her hitching breath, her mind too hazy from combination of excitement, lust, and pleasure. Hovering her lips just above [Y/N]’s now reddened ears, Muzan slipped her hands underneath the [second favorite color] skirt and whispered,

“ Of course, darling. Let’s move down.”

“ Down to your pretty little cunt.” 

Muzan smiled as she lightly brushed her fingertips across [Y/N]’s folds beneath the fabric of her panties, gently teasing the entrance of [H/C] haired girl’s aching hole. 

“ Ngh-I-I-Mu-Ah Darling! Oh god!”  
Before she could choke out a decent reply, [Y/N] felt a familiar index finger sneaked under her panties, coming into contact with her throbbing clit. After moving her delicate fingers in a small circle on the [H/C] haired girl’s pink bud a few times, Muzan removed her hands from [Y/N]’s heated pussy, leaving the poor girl begging for more.

“ Mu-muzan. I-I wa-want I ne-need yo-you. Ple-please.” 

Hearing her lover’s incoherent moans and desperate pleas, Muzan chortled, satisfied with the effect she has on her girlfriend. She then sat up and moved away from the trembling girl and teased,

“ Hmmm. You are such a needy girl, darling.” 

Quickly taking a seat between [Y/N]’s legs, Muzan hooked her fingers around the side of [H/C] haired girl’s panties and slid it off of her lover’s body. Looking up from between [Y/N]’s legs, Muzan shot a quick glance at [Y/N] with a glimpse of mischief twinkling in her gorgeous crimson orbs. 

“ Ready?” 

Muzan asked as she landed a few kisses on [Y/N]’s inner thighs, leaving a bunch of her signature red lipstick stajns on the [skin color] flesh. Pushing [Y/N]’s abdomen slightly back, Muzan gently adjusted [Y/N] to a comfortable position. Once she was sure that her beloved darling was ready and comfortable. Muzan pressed her sweet lips against her lover’s lady parts, earning herself a soft squeal from [Y/N]. 

“ Mu-muzan, dar-darling, ahhhhhh~~”

Twitching slightly from the sudden presence of Muzan’s lips on her pulsating clit, [Y/N] let out a soft moan as she felt a mind-numbing pleasure from her very core of her being. 

“ Nghhh-ahhh Oh! Oh yes! th-there-ahhhh~”  
Entangling her fingers with the locks of raven-haired, [Y/N] buckled her hips up, desperate for more of those good tingles that Muzan was providing. Snaking her arms around her lover’s hips, Muzan pinned her down to stay still, ensuring that she could maximize the effect she has on [Y/N]. 

“ Don’t-don’t move. Hold. Hold still.”   
Muzan muffled a reply as her tongue continued to flick and assault [Y/N]’s pussy over and over again, filling [Y/N]’s tiny dorm room with a bunch of wet sloppy slurping noises.

“ Nghhh I-I am going to - going to cum! Oh my god! Harder! Don’t-don’t stop!”  
The [H/C] haired girl squealed as she tightened her grip on a fistful of raven locks. Too much pleasure, too much sweat. The pair was surrounded with nothing but a strong stench of lecherousness from the activity they were currently indulging in. 

Hearing what [Y/N] just said about how she was close to reaching her release, Muzan continued with her work of art, continuing to devour her beloved’s abused cunt wholly and completely. 

With a single more stroke of the dark haired girl’s tongue against her pink bud, [Y/N] was pushed to the point of no return. Gritting her teeth, [Y/N] focused on the astonishing wave of pleasure between her legs. The burning sensation from her burning loin had become too much for her to take it. When the final wave of pleasure hit her core, [Y/N] shut her eyes completely as a shrill squeal escaped her mouth, too consumed by the agonizing pleasure from her heated cunt. So much so that it caused [Y/N] to roll her eyes back to oblivion with a bunch of incoherent moans escaping her quivering lips, her sweet little cunt splashing juices all over Muzan’s mouth. 

Once she was sure that [Y/N] had cummed, Muzan pulled herself away from her lover. Wiping her lips drenched with [Y/N]’s sweet slick, the dark-haired girl took a few moments to admire the half-conscious girl enjoying the last few heights of pleasure. Laying down beside the [H/C] haired girl, Muzan pressed a tender kiss on [Y/N]’s forehead which was covered with a thin layer of perspiration as she pulled her into a comforting embrace. 

“ Now now. Are you still stressed out?” 

Muzan asked as she nuzzled her head against the crook of [Y/N]’s neck, silently praising herself for successfully pleasing her girl. Feeling the soft loving touch of her beloved on her body, [Y/N] fluttered her eyes on, her glistening eyes meeting Muzan’s. [Y/N] returned the embrace by pulling the dark haired girl closer as she let out a sweet melodic giggle. Pressing her soft [lip color] lips on top of Muzan’s head as she played with her raven curls, [Y/N] mumbled, 

“ Hmmmm. Yes. Thanks, Love.”


	7. Modern AU! Serial Killer! Kibutsuji Muzan x Fem!Reader - His Precious Little Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven: Blood Play  
> BLOOD PLAY
> 
> (BDSM) Sexual activity in which a participant is deliberately cut so as to release blood. 
> 
> Trigger warning: NSFW, Non-Con, Serial Killer, Gore, Mentioned of Murder, Blood, Cutting, Knife

After a few pathetic attempts to move her heavy eyelids, the [eye color] eyes finally fluttered open. Blinking a few times, [Y/N] tried her best to focus on the dark ceiling of the dimly lit room. Eyes blurry, mind hazy, and head pounding like it was some kind of drum. 

Her whole body was aching all over. The [H/C] haired girl was in absolute pain. The only thing that was nice about this whole situation was the fact that she was laying on the soft comfy mattress. [Y/N] wondered to herself as she shut her eyes back, just how did she even end up in this kind of situation? The girl recalled the previous events before this, her mind slowly creeping into a deep slumber. She remembered having frosted flakes for breakfast. She remembered tying her hair with a [favorite color] ribbon as she hummed the melody of the song she listened to just a few days ago. Then, she recalled taking a bus to go somewhere. Ah yes, To work. To work. To work!

Her [eye color] eyes shot open when the sudden realization hit. Yes. [Y/N] should be at work. She remembered alighting from her usual bus and walking towards the office. Then, why? Why was she back in her house? Nicely tucked in the bed? Did she dream about going to work? She then blinked again. This time her vision was finally clear. This was not the ceiling that she woke up to every single day. This was not her bed. This was not her room. And she was definitely not in her house.

With all the sirens going off in her head, [Y/N] jolted up in pure terror. Frantically looking around her surroundings, she tried to figure out just what kind of place she was in. The room was very dimly lit so it was hard to figure out. She saw the wardrobe, study table, nightstand and a bed of course. It seems like a normal bedroom of a person. Everything seemed ordinary until her eyes landed on the figure by the door, watching her every little movement as they stood still like a statue. When her eyes landed on the pair of crimson orbs in front of her, she froze. [Y/N] could not tell whether it was irrational to fear or her human instinct telling her that she was in absolute danger. All [Y/N] knew was that she could not move an inch under the glowing eyes of the unknown person.

It seemed that seeing [Y/N] in a state of pure terror somehow amused the person. Slowly making their way towards the terrified girl, they finally revealed themselves, emerging from the dark. The unknown person was a man in his mid-twenties. Even under the dim light, one could easily tell that he was a very good looking man. The way his luscious raven-haired locks perfectly framing his pretty face crafted by the god above makes him look like he was breathtakingly gorgeous. Ethereal even. Despite his attractiveness, [Y/N] could not feel at ease. There was something off about this man in front of her. There was a cloud of sinister energy surrounding him. Even though his lips were forming a small welcoming smile, she could easily tell that it was not reaching his eyes. Nothing up there, just void of everything.

The man stopped as he reached the end of the bed, his tall frame towering over her.

“ Ah. You are awake. I was actually worried that you might never wake up. ”

The dark-haired man finally spoke, his voice smooth like a piece of exotic velvet. Sitting down on the spot of the bed beside the girl, he continued to study her face, making [Y/N] even more uncomfortable. Swallowing a thick lump of saliva forming in the back of her throat, the [H/C] haired girl asked as she tried her best to hide the fact that she was indeed shaken to her very core. 

" Who are you? Where am I? Why? Why am I here ?"

He chuckled as he moved closer to her meek frame, his eyes glimmering with twisted adoration. Putting his hands on hers, he gave her hands a gentle squeeze and introduced himself.

" Ah, yes. Where are my manners? My name is Kibutsuji Muzan.”

[Y/N] nodded as an acknowledgment, still not sure as to what she should do with the information she just received. This is the first time she is hearing the name "Kibutsuji Muzan" or even aware of his existence. Did they go to college together? Does he live in her neighborhood? Is he a family friend? Confused, [Y/N] questioned the man who introduced himself as Muzan, prompting him to continue. 

" Umm. Do I know you?"

He snickered lightly at her question, genuinely seemed to be amused at [Y/N] for when even asking that. Bringing his hands close to her face, he tugged away a strand of [H/C] hair covering the part of her face and answered.

" No, my dear. You don't.” 

" Even though you don't know me. You mean so much to me."

He stated as he twirled her [H/C] locks with his slender fingers, lightly bouncing her [H/C] curls in the process. His hands then traveled to her soft cheeks. Lightly running his slender fingers across the tender flesh of her face, he spoke once again, his face covered with an expression she could not decipher. 

" You know, [Y/N]. When I first saw you, you were just another victim on my list. Dainty little thing." 

His crimson eyes were hazy as he recalled the first encounter he had with her. Back then, Muzan was having one of his manic episodes. His urge to cause murder and mayhem was an all-time high. And when he set his eyes on the [H/C] haired girl, he was very intrigued. [Y/N] fits his victim's profile. [H/C] hair cut into [Hairstyle], [eye color] doe eyes, [luscious] lips with soft [skin tone], and delicious curves. Oh, how divine it would be to watch her pretty little face as the light went out of her eyes. 

So Muzan spent a lot of time watching, observing, and silently memorizing the [H/C] haired girl’s daily routine and quirky habits from a far. Back then, he was just waiting for a perfect chance to strike, calculatingly planning to just snatched her off the streets or maybe lure her into the most secluded area of the town and do what he had to do. But what the twisted man was not expecting to happen was for him to grow attached to his little clueless potential victim. 

" You see. Before I met you. I could not feel anything.” 

Muzan whispered ever so gently as his icy fingertips ran across her soft skin. Grabbing the girl by her jaws, he pulled her close to his face. 

“ I have to do all the things I did, just to hear people screaming in pain, to see them lose their precious life.” 

He said as he stared intently at her quivering [lip color] lips. Licking his own lips hungrily as he enjoyed the views, he continued. 

“ Just so I could feel something…..anything, really.”

Leaning in so that their faces were only inches away from each other, Muzan smiled, his face weirdly looking like he was some kind of a contented child who just got a new toy he has been asking for this entire time. 

“ And yet, the moment I laid my eyes on you, you filled me with so much emotion.” 

“ Watching you as you do your own things brings me so much happiness.” 

He muttered as he pressed a kiss on the temple of the [H/C] haired girl frozen in fear. Well, she had all the reason to be in fear. She was literally trapped in this tiny room with a man who just admitted himself to be a murderer. No. A serial killer. She should be scared. So many panic alarms were going off in her head and yet she could not move an inch. Well, that was until she heard the next thing Muzan said. 

“ So I decided to keep my ray of happiness by my side. Only for me.” 

Once she was able to decipher his hidden message of wanting to hold her captive forever, [Y/N] snapped out of her frozen state of terror. For the first time since the moment she woke up, the [H/C] haired choked out a request, sounding more like a plea.

“ Ple-please. Don’t do this to me. Let me go. I want to go home.” 

Chuckling as if he just heard the funniest joke of the century, Muzan leaned back. Nodding a few times, he finally replied, 

“ Of course. Of course. I do not expect you to just agree with the plan I have for you.” 

Standing up from the bed, the dark-haired man smiled as he stared down at the terrified girl. He then said, 

“ Let's make it entertaining for both you and me. Let’s play a little game, shall we?” 

Turning around, Muzan made his way to the entrance of the room. Finally stopping when he was by the door, he suggested, 

“ Why don’t we play a game of tag? I have the main door of the house unlocked. If you could run away from me, I will let you go.”

The man paused, taking a moment to turn, and glanced at the [H/C] haired girl. With a sinister smirk plastered on his face, he finished his sentence. 

“ But if I catch you, I will claim you as mine.” 

Twisting the doorknob, he made his way out of the room. Stepping aside, he looked straight into her [eyes color] orbs and ordered, 

“ Now, run.”

And [Y/N] did not have to be told twice. Once the word escaped the dark-haired man’s lips, she quickly stood up and bolted out of the room, quickly running past the man on the way. Once she was outside, [Y/N] quickly scanned the environment she was in. Doing so, she was hit with a painful realization that she was trapped in a massive mansion with multiple doors. A literal maze with which probably has a single door that will lead her to the safe outside world. 

“ Oh no.” 

A worrisome whine escaped her lips as she frantically looked around, making a quick guess as to which of these doors was the literal door to freedom. Praying to any gods above as she hoped for the best, she rushed to the door that looked the most promising. Within a split second, she was by the door of her choice.

“ Please, please. Let this be the correct choice.” 

The [H/C] haired girl prayed for one last time before she put her hands on the door. Closing her eyes shut, she twisted the doorknob. 

And, it was locked.

“ No.No! NO!!!” 

[Y/N] screamed as she desperately tried to twist the knob, again and again, hoping that if she tried hard enough, the door would open somehow. Alas, that was not the case. No matter how hard she tried, the metal handle of the door would not budge. 

At the very moment, she heard the most terrifying sound of her life coming from behind, the low chuckle of the man she encountered previously. Turning around, she was greeted with the sight of her captor, grinning like he just won a lottery. If that sight alone was not terrifying enough, her eyes landed on the object in his hands, a knife. 

Due to the severe anxiety, the [H/C] haired girl dropped onto her knees. Suddenly, it was so hard to breathe. She could feel her stomach flipped and tears started to dwell in her eyes. Through her blurry vision filled with tears, she saw a figure approaching her.

“ Go away! GO AWAY! ”

[Y/N] yelled desperately through her hitching breath, her arms hugging her knees close to her as she shook in fear. Finally stopping in front of the girl, he crouched down to her level. Ruffling the [H/C] locks on her head, Muzan snickered, 

“ Do you really think that I would even give you a chance to escape? How foolish and naive.” 

Bringing the knife close to her face, Muzan tilted her chin up, forcing the girl to meet his crimson orbs. 

“ Please. Please! Please! Spare my life. I don’t want to die."

She begged in between her sobs, hoping that her desperate pleas would make the dark-haired man take pity on her or have some sort of mercy on. 

Bringing his available hand to her cheeks, he wiped away the tears staining her cheeks, his other hand placed the sharp metal of the knife very closed to the soft flesh of her neck. 

" Oh no. Dear. I would never dispose of the only thing that makes me feel things." 

He muttered as his thumb brushed away the residual tears on her face. Retrieving his tear-stained hand, Muzan dragged the tip of the blade down to [Y/N]'s neck. Resting the sharp object along her sternum, he ran the sharp tip of the blade on her chest. 

“ I am not going to hurt you. I am just going to make you mine.”

Without giving any sort of warning, Muzan yanked the [favorite color] shirt off of [Y/N], tearing it into several pieces with one swift movement. Removing the torn fabrics of her body after unhooking her bra, he commanded, his eyes never leaving her half-naked form.

“ Stand up.”

Putting all the little strength she had to her shaky knees and wobbly legs, [Y/N] obliged to his demand and stood up, her back leaning against the very same locked door that betrayed her. Leaning forwards, Muzan traced the shape of her breast with the knife in his hand, the touch of the cold metal tip on her exposed chest sending a chill down her spine. Whether or not it was plain fear or pure excitement was very questionable. 

“ You know, I really enjoy carving my initials on the things I own.” 

The dark-haired man said as he studied her horrified face, clearly enjoying everything that's happening right now. Pressing the tip of the blade just enough to send a sharp ping to the girl, he whispered into her ears, 

“ And I should do the same to you since you are my new favorite little thing.” 

“ No, plea-please. Arghhhhh! “ 

Before she could finish her sentence, [Y/N] felt a sharp sting on her sternum, causing her to let out a painful yelp as she shut her eyes tight so that she did not have to see the gore scene that was happening to her delicate skin. Ignoring her pleas and whine, Muzan continued to sculpt his initial, conveniently tuning out whatever the girl was saying. Well, it was more like his full name than his initial since it read, “鬼舞辻 無惨”. Although the cuts were shallow, the carvings were still deep enough to draw some blood, spilling the red liquid all over her chest. 

“ Ah, I know it would look perfect on you, doll.” 

Muzan groaned in pleasure as he traced the freshly cut wounds on her chest, staining his fingers with her blood. Bringing his tinted fingers to her trembling lips, he smeared the blood all over her lips. Pressing his thumbs into her now tinted rosy lips, he effectively parted them. Without waiting for a single more second, he crashed his lips against her, the clinking noise filled the room as the knife fell from his hands.

“ Ngh-noo-noo-mmpphh” 

The [H/C] haired girl complained as she tried her best to push him away. She wanted to get the dark-haired man off of her, then grab the knife on the floor so that she could defend herself. However, his holding was too strong for her to get away. Instead, the more she moved, the harder he tried to keep her still, slightly bruising her delicate arms in the process.

Her soft whimpers were then muffled by Muzan, shoving his tongue down her throat. The suffocation from his rough “kisses” and the taste of iron from the smeared blood of her own on her lips was making her feel light-headed and disgusted with everything. Too tired to defend herself, the [H/C] haired girl let the man explore each and every nook and cranny of her mouth. 

“ As I imagine, you taste so divine, darling.”

He commented as he pulled away, allowing the girl with some time to gasp for air. He then picked up the knife laying on the ground and pointed at the tired [H/C] haired girl. Smirking as he enjoyed the sight of defenseless [Y/N] with blood all over her soft bosom and face, Muzan commanded,

“ Now, Face the door. ”

Hearing what he just said, [Y/N] looked up at the man in front of her. So many questions flew into her mind as she tried to comprehend his command. What was he going to do to her? Why was there a need for her to turn around? Was he going to stab her from behind? Who knows what he is capable of and it makes her very anxious. 

So instead of quickly following his instructions, [Y/N] hesitated, hoping that if she did not move, he would stop whatever plan he was scheming. 

Alas, that was not the case. Instead of letting her go easy like she wanted him to, Muzan grabbed her by her waist, flipped her over, and slammed her against the wooden door, causing a soft oomph to escape her lips. 

“ Oh dear, did you little head get an ouchie. I am so sorry, darling.” 

He cooed as he pressed his body against hers, his hands moving up and down her body, the tips of his blading traces her curves ever so lightly. Hovering his lips over her ears, he whispered menacingly, his hot breath tickling all over her ears, 

“ But it is really your fault, you know. You should do just as I told you to do.” 

[Y/N] sobbed as she felt his lips pressed on her cheeks. And that somehow amused Muzan, making him giggle. He loved the fact that how his little actions had so much effect on the [H/C] haired girl. Just a light kiss from him was enough for [Y/N] to break into tears. He gets off on people being terrified of him. The predator and prey dynamics is one thing that could make him go for hours. 

“ Now, now. Stop crying.”

He muttered as he kissed her shoulder blade, the knife in his hands scratching the flesh on her thighs, causing some blood to leak from there. Traveling the blade down to her bottom, he slashed the fabrics of her skirt, shredding the piece of clothing into tiny pieces which left the [H/C] haired girl with just her panties. Sneaking his hands underneath, he gave her ass a firm and hard squeeze, causing the girl to let out a painful whimper. 

“ Let’s guess to the good stuff, shall we.”

The dark-haired man uttered as he hooked his slender fingers to the side of her panties, sliding it off of her body in one soft movement, his other hand still keeping the weapon closed to her body to serve as a reminder that if she does something risky, she will be hurt. Making sure that the last piece of clothing was off of her body, the dark-haired man slid his digits onto her pink folds. The sudden contact on her sensitive bud sent an electrifying wave of pleasure down her very core. Sure, if she was not in the situation that she was in, [Y/N] would have not minded it. In fact, she would find this form of pleasure to be exciting even. But since she was clearly toyed by an absolute psychopath, she finds the act to be disgusting. So, she complained.

“ w-wait. N-nooo! Not-not there! Ngh!” 

[Y/N] broke out into an audible gasp as she felt his digits pressing deeper into her folds. The circular motion of his fingers on her clit was sending a mind-numbing pleasure and it became more and more overwhelming as the time passed. Despite her desperate attempts to stop the lecherous moans from escaping her lips, a few of them still managed to go through her gritted teeth. And those little moans from [Y/N] were like music to Muzan’s ears. Clearly amused with what was going on, he snickered,

“ Oh, you love it when I touch you down there? Such a naughty kitten I have here.” 

Feeling ashamed for being aroused while assaulted and not wanting to give the man the satisfaction he craved, she pressed her face against the wooden door and hid her lewd expression from him. Once he realized what she was trying to do, Muzan flipped the girl over so that she was facing him and growled, 

“ Let me look at those lusty little expressions you are making, darling.” 

And [Y/N] did not want that. She did not want to see his smirking face as he stimulated her. It was already humiliating to be a whiny mess and to listen to his sneaky remarks when she did not have to face him. So she shuffled slightly, trying her best to wiggle her body out of his arms.

Just as she was doing that, Muzan plunged the knife to the part of the wooden door, sending a loud thump to her ringing ears. Averting her gaze to the side, [Y/N] saw that the knife was plunged into the part of the door which was only a few milliliters away from her face. If it was any closer, her dainty little face would have been mutilated. Thank god, it was not the case. 

Just when she was able to comprehend how close she was to being disfigured, [Y/N] felt a strong grip on her jaws, forcing her [eye color] orbs to meet the crimson orbs filled with rage. 

“ What did I say before? Do as I say. Do not fight back.”

Muzan hissed as he tightened his grips on her jaws with so much force as if he was trying to dislocate the [H/C] haired girl’s jawbones.

“ Are you asking to be like one of those bodies in my dumping ground? ” 

“ N-noo.” 

She cried softly through her hitching breath, tears started to dwell in her eyes once again. Letting go of her chin, the dark-haired man warned for one last time. 

“ Then this better be the last time I have to warn you. Or else. ”

“ ….ok…”

[Y/N] agreed as she sniffled softly, terrified for her life. Once he got an agreement from the girl, he stepped back. Had she not been threatened by the man, [Y/N] would have taken this chance to rush out of here. Now then she had been severely intimidated, she stood still as she looked at her captor who was unbuckling the belt around his waist. Unzipping his pants, he moved towards her as he lowered down his boxers just enough to expose his throbbing cock. 

Staring at the erected manhood, [Y/N] swallowed a nervous lump forming in the back of her throat. She could feel her cunt tingles slightly at the size of an enormous cock. Whether the sudden arousal was a genuine one or her body just preparing so that she would not get injured was hard to tell. For all [Y/N] know, she was alarmingly closed to be ravished like she was some piece of delicious meat. 

Her train of worry was cut short when she felt the man’s hands grabbing her thighs. Swiftly lifting her by her butt, Muzan hooked her legs to each other, making them wrapped around his waist. Slowly closing the distance between the two, he slowly slid his cock against her pulsating clit, earning himself a squeak from the girl. 

“ Look at you, so wet and ready for me.” 

The man chuckled as the tip of his cock touched her pink folds, teasing her twitching hole ever so lightly in the process.

“ Are you ready, darling?” 

Muzan questioned as he gave her ass a firm squeeze. Instead of replying to the man verbally, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against the crook of his neck for support and stability. 

“ Well, I will take it as a yes then.” 

Pleased, he muttered into her ears as he lifted her body up slightly. Without giving any sort of warning, Muzan slammed himself into [Y/N]. Digging her nails until a small crescent of blood forming on the flesh on each side of her arms, she let out agonizing moans through her trembling lips.

“ Ooooh. It is-it is so-so Argh-Ngh!” 

“ Oh, yea? What is it? You love having your tight little cunt stretched good and well like that?”

Muzan growled as he pulled himself out of the [H/C] haired girl’s cunt until only the tip of his cock was inside. He then thrust himself into her with so much force that it brought searing pain to the deepest pit of her being. Burying her head deeply to the crook of his neck, [Y/N] desperately pleaded, 

“ Pl-please! Argh ugh. No-not too ro-rough wit-with me… I c-cant ta-take this Nngh-”

Ignoring her distressed pleas and cries, Muzan continued to slam himself into [Y/N]’s tight little hole over and over again.

“ Sh-shut up.” 

He hissed as he thrust himself right back into her. Leaning in, the dark-haired man bit down on [Y/N]’s shoulder blade, his teeth sinking into the exquisite flesh of her [skin color] flesh. The sensation of his sharp canine on her exposed flesh bought a weird kind of pleasure down to her core, causing her inner muscle to clench around his cock assaulting her womanhood. Realizing that [Y/N] seems to be enjoying whatever she was doing, Muzan sank his teeth even lower, drawing some blood from the new bite mark. 

Licking the liquid seeping from the wound, he groaned, 

“ F-fu-fuck, darling. You are so-so damn good for me.”

Muzan growled as he continued to fuck [Y/N] rough and hard, the tip of his cock hitting her sweet spot over and over again, his tongue lapping on her bleeding wound. As time passed, the dark-haired man started to pick up the speed of his thrusting. Despite knowing that whatever was happening was twisted and fucked up in many ways, she could not help but find herself enjoying the mind-numbing pleasure her predator was providing. Instead of feeling shameful or sad, even pain, pleasure started to delude her mind. Closing her eyes shut, the [H/C] haired girl focused solely on the electrifying pleasure between her legs.

Instead of pleading for her captor to let her go or asking him to be gentle with her, the [H/C] haired girl let out a series of incoherent moans between her audible pants and gasping for air, trying her best not to choke on her own drool from the overwhelming amount of pleasure from her abused cunt. 

“ Ahhh ahh Oh god. I I-am so-so close Nghhhh” 

[Y/N] let out a squeal as she felt herself approaching orgasm. Snaking his strong arms around her waist, the raven-haired man slammed himself into her for once more and hissed into her ears, 

“ Then, do it. Cum. Let that sweet little pussy cum all over my cock.”

He then continued to thrust himself into [Y/N]’s clenching pussy, every single thrust of his sending an intense wave of pleasure through [Y/N]’s trembling body, causing the [H/C] haired girl to make lewd noises as drools and whines escaped her lips. If people do not know better, they would have thought that she had lost her sanity.

With just a few more thrusts, she finally lost it. The knot in her stomach finally snapped. The burning heat in her pussy aided with a burning tingling sensation from wounds all over her body was too much for her to bear. Once the final intense wave of pleasure hit the very core of her being, she sunk her head even deeper against the crook of his neck, tightening her embrace even more as she let out a final moan of pleasure. She shut her eyes deep as her cunt clenched on the cock inside her for one last time, providing Muzan with his own release.

Letting out a low moan, he splashed his cums into [Y/N], making sure every single drop of his essence went into her as his member twitched uncontrollably inside her. Keeping his slowly deflating cock buried deep into her swollen cunt, Muzan pressed kisses around the bite mark on her neck, as if it was going to fix anything. 

Finally coming down from the height of his own pleasure heaven, Muzan pulled himself out of her, creating a soft plop sound as his dick slipped out of her pussy, some of his semen leaking out from there. Too tired to even stand still, [Y/N] let her body fall. Fortunately or unfortunately, she was caught by her captor, successfully stopping her from injuring even further. Carrying [Y/N] in a bridal style, the dark-haired man made his way towards his bedroom. Too exhausted from the activity she was forced to be indulged in, [Y/N] slowly shut her eyes as she rested her head against his chest, ready to drift into a somewhat peaceful slumber. Before she could pass out, she heard Muzan say something. 

“ Let’s patch you up, shall we? I can’t let my precious little doll get some nasty infections from the wound.”

Well, to [Y/N], nasty infection sounded much better than being in the situation she was currently in. Unfortunately for her, she did not have a choice. If Muzan wanted her to live, she would live. If he got bored of her and wanted her dead, she would be nothing more than a rotting corpse that he buried in his dumping ground. 

Her liberty has been ripped away, for she has become his little precious doll.


	8. Kibutsuji Muzan x Reader x Douma - To lose the love of your life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Cuckolding
> 
> Cuckolding: When a man watches his wife or girlfriend have sex with another man.
> 
> TW: NSFW, Cuckolding, Degrading, Name-calling, Slight Gore

“Eh?”

The silver-haired demon yelped in surprise. Just a few minutes ago, the upper moon 2, Douma, was in his own hiding, having an alone time away from everyone. Yes, for once, the cult leader was finally away from the dedicated followers of his. Just when he was having a good alone time, a sound of biwa playing hit his ears. With just a single blink, Douma found himself in a completely different setting. He was no longer in his suite. Instead, the demon was now in a massive dimly lit dwelling with hundreds and hundreds of doors and stairs everywhere. Douma knows exactly where this is. He had been summoned by him, the one whose name he shall never utter. Well, except for when he was in his presence of course. Finally snapping out of his endless train of thought, Douma looked up and his rainbow eyes landed on the two demons in front of him. A dark-haired cyclops with a biwa in her hands and a raven-haired man standing by at the countertop with a test tube in his hands as his crimson eyes glued to the chemical concoction. 

“ Lord Kibutsuji ! " 

Douma exclaimed, prostrating himself in the process, knowing that if he didn’t, he would be severely punished for being so disrespectful in the superior demon’s presence.

” Enough. Sit up.“ 

The demon lord commanded without sparing a single glance at his underling. Sitting up, the silver-haired demon questioned, an annoying grin plastered on his face. 

” Ah, I am so honored to be blessed by your presence, Lord Kibutsuji.“ 

Opening his fan, Douma batted it for a few times, the gush of wind hitting his platinum blonde locks, making it sway left and right. He then asked, 

” To what pleasure do I owe you, my lord? ” 

Tilting the test tube in his hand, Muzan poured the chemical into the beaker in his other hand, creating a fuzzy foam in the rectangular glass. 

“ How is your progress for killing the demon slayer with Hanafuda earrings?” 

Muzan asked as he swirled the beaker in his hands, still refusing to spare a glance at his underling. Displaying his signature shit-eating grin on his face, Douma beamed, 

“ Oh, I have yet to track them down.” 

Muzan stopped swirling the beaker in his hands as the word of his underling hit his ears. Finally looking up, the demon lord spoke, his crimson orbs filled with nothing but disappointment. 

“ And yet, you seem to be so excited about your failure.” 

Muzan commented as his gaze averted back to the fizzing foam in the beaker, absentmindedly staring at it. 

“ I apologize for my incompetence, my lord.” 

Douma replied as he shut the red fan in his hand. The upper moon two then exclaimed, too cheerfully for anyone’s liking. 

“ Would you punish me for that? Perhaps, would you rip my head off this time?” 

“ Indeed, you do deserve to be punished.” 

The raven-haired demon mumbled under his breath as he put down the glass apparatus on the counter. Staring straight into the rainbow color orbs of his underling, Muzan spoke, 

“ But physical punishment would not do anything for a freak like you.” 

Crossing his arms on his chest, Muzan continued but this time with a smirk on his face and a hint of twisted satisfaction visible in his glowing crimson eyes. 

“ So I have decided to come up with a special punishment for you.”

By the end of the demon lord’s sentence, a sound of biwa hit Douma’s ears. Within a blink of his eyes, the silver head demon found himself within an arm reach from the superior demon. Extending his arms to Douma, Muzan penetrated his forehead, stabbing his sharp claws into the brain of the Upper moon two. Together with a sharp pain in his throbbing head, Douma could feel the precious blood of Muzan coursing through his brain, seeping into his nervous system drop by drop. 

When satisfied with the amount of blood transferred into the inferior demon’s brain, Muzan finally removed his index finger from Douma. Feeling dizzy from the incident that just happened, Douma dropped onto his knees. The whole infinity fortress started to spin and his head was pounding like crazy from receiving too much of the precious blood of the one and only demon lord. 

“Lo-lord ki-kibutsuji ” 

The upper moon 2 mumbled as he tried his hardest to maintain his balance. However, his body felt too weak for that. Even breathing had become too much for him to perform properly. Once his body started to shake and tremble, Douma finally lost his control. The silver-haired demon created a loud thump as his body fell forward, landing on the floor. Before he could pass out, Douma looked up at the demon lord for one last time, only to find a pair of glimmering crimson orbs glued to his shaking form with a glimpse of excitement visible in them. 

And everything went black. 

When Douma finally woke up, he was still inside the infinity fortress but Muzan was nowhere to be seen anymore. This time it seemed like he was in a room which had been assigned to a demon. Slowly sitting up, the silver-haired demon looked around. He saw the tiny study table and the neatly folded futon accompanied by various sets of well-made kimonos. The presence of such items gave the room a personal touch. Since he was still lightheaded from the previous incident, Douma could not give himself a definite answer. It was too hard for him to think and this room could literally belong to anyone.

His mindless train of thought was cut short when the sound of a shoji door being opened reached his ears. Turning around to see who it was, Douma was greeted with the sight of a familiar someone entering the room. Stepping into the room was none other than the [H/C] haired female demon he had fallen in love with since the beginning of the time. 

It is a known fact to everyone that the upper moon 2 had been pining over the [H/C] haired demon named [Y/N] for ages. From the very moment he laid his eyes on [Y/N], he was truly smitten. Sure, Douma is very well known for being a womanizer considering how much he loves to mess around with his cult members but when he said he is deeply infatuated with the female demon, he really meant it. [Y/N] was always on his mind 24/7. No matter where he was, who he was with, or what time of the day it was, [Y/N] is always in his head, taunting and teasing him to make her his.

Well, it was not like Douma did not try to do so. He made it very clear to the female demon about his feelings. The upper moon two remembered feeling very confident about the whole confession thing since [Y/N] seemed to show interest as well. I mean, how was he supposed to be nervous when [Y/N] was returning his attempts to woo her with occasional flirting from her side too. And yet, despite all of that, Douma could not get what he wanted. He was greeted with a huge disappointment instead. 

“ I am not ready to be in a relationship, Douma.” 

That was her answer to him when he declared his undying love for her. If Douma were, to be honest, he will have to admit that it hurts to be rejected by the one he loves. Under any circumstances, Douma would have gotten over [Y/N] in no time. There is no dying that. There are tons of beautiful people around him screaming to be the object of his affection. 

However, the silver-haired demon failed to do so since [Y/N] was around him for a lot of time after their awkward encounter. She was there during the demon moons meeting. She was there beside Muzan when he was summoned by him. She was literally everywhere. Whether it was intentional or not was a question he could not answer. 

But one thing for sure was that all those encounters gave him false hopes and a bunch of what-ifs. What if [Y/N] was just shy? What if she feels the same way towards him but playing hard to get? What if everything was an act to make him chase after her? Who knows? There are possibilities. Because of these uncertainties together with his own delusion, Douma continued to try, hoping that things would work out between them somehow and they would get to live happily ever after.

“ No, Douma san. Please don’t touch me like that.” 

“ Eh, you are too close, Douma san.”

[Y/N] would say those with a shade of crimson covered her pretty face whenever Douma tried to intertwine his fingers with hers. The upper moon two would have assumed that the girl was not into him had he not witnessed a small smile dancing on her lips every time she rejected his affection. 

And that cute little smile of [Y/N] is one of the driving forces as to why Douma is so infatuated with the [H/C] haired demon. To the upper moon two, despite [Y/N] being a literal man-eating demon, she was an angel, a pure innocent one. He saw her as a virgin maiden who blushes and gets embarrassed by the small touches from a man. Too pure, too cute, too innocent for this world. 

The more time passed, the stronger his obsession with this image of [Y/N] he created in his mind. Douma loves the idea of [Y/N] being a pure innocent darling who has never experienced anything. So much so that he wanted to keep her that way forever. So despite how desperate he wants to fuck her, he kept his hands off. Not only that, Douma went as y far as killing off any being that tries to taint [Y/N]. He would do anything to make sure that [Y/N] will stay pure forever. 

Even if that means he has to fight against the fellow demons, of course. 

“ [Y/N]?” 

Back to the present, Douma called out to the female demon, hoping to figure out what was going on and how did he even end up here. Instead of getting a response, [Y/N] walked past Douma and took a seat at her little study table, and started reading a book. Confused, the upper moon two called out her name again. 

“ [Y/N]? What is going on.” 

Douma asked as he walked towards the [H/C] haired girl. Yet, still, there was no response from [Y/N]. Was she ignoring him? Was she mad at him? What was going on? Wanting to clarify the worrisome doubt in his mind, Douma reached out to tap [Y/N]’s on her shoulder, only for his hands to go through the girl like he was some kind of hologram. Horrified with the realization, Douma immediately stepped back. 

Despite his hardest attempts to figure out what was going on, he still could not comprehend anything. Was he dead? Was he a ghost? How is he going to be a ghost if he is already a demon anyway? Is this what hell looks like? Was it one of the side effects of Muzan’s delicious blood? Is he in a lucid dream? So many possibilities and he could not get a solid answer. 

Before he could come to a conclusion, Douma heard a knock on the door behind him, catching the attention of the [H/C] haired demon as well. Instead of reaching out to the girl, this time, he stood still as he watched [Y/N] open the door. Standing by the door frame was no other the very dark-haired demon caused him to be this holographic mess, looking perfect as always. Perfectly crafted faces, luscious raven locks, his toned framed hugged by the expensive western attire he is always seen wearing. 

“ Lord Kibutsuji? ” 

Douma called out again, hoping that at least he would get a response from the superior demon. Alas, that was not the case. The demon lord did not even spare a single glance at him. Douma was treated as if he did not exist at all. His rainbow-colored eyes widened as a sudden realization hit. Maybe, he did not exist, well, for now, at least. This might just be a vision, more like a memory of Muzan and he was just there as a mere audience. Muzan was trying to show him something and therefore, he was there. For what reason? Douma could not tell. Before he passed out, he remembered Muzan saying something about punishing him for being incompetent. Was this his punishment? 

“Lord Kibutsuji! Are you here to visit me? ” 

Douma snapped out of his many thoughts when he heard [Y/N]’s cheery voice. He was too shocked to hear that [Y/N], a low ranked demon, even dared to be this informal with the notoriously ill-tempered demon lord. From the very first day, all of the underlings have turned into demons, they have been trained to drop on the knees and prostrate themselves. Therefore, to Douma, [Y/N] acting like this was like as if she had a death wish. Was that his punishment? To witness the woman he loves die in the most brutal way possible? 

The upper moon two was even more shocked when he saw the usually stoic demon’s smile. No frown, no malice. Just a genuine smile dancing on Muzan’s pale lips. And that made him very uncomfortable. Douma did not know that the demon lord was even capable of smiling in the first place. He thought Muzan only had one expression. That was an expression of constant disappointment.

When Douma saw the raven-haired demon step into the room and wrapped around the [H/C] haired female demon’s waist, his rainbow color orbs widened 10x the usual size. Surprised with what was going on, Douma took a quick peek at [Y/N]. Instead of stiffening her body from fear or trying to wiggle her way of the demon lord’s holding, [Y/N] giggled as she wrapped her arms around Muzan’s neck in return. 

A sharp pain of jealousy stung the upper moon 2’ s heart as he watched the two demons canoodling in front of him. Douma could not understand this. Why was [Y/N] acting so flirtatious with Lord Kibutsuji? And, why was Lord Kibutsuji, the one who is known for being ruthless and cruel, acting in such a manner with one of his underlings that is not even a demon moon? Were they a thing? He thought [Y/N] was single? What was going on? 

Confused, Douma stood still as he watched the two demons as tons of questions flooded into his mind. However, the silver-haired demon immediately snapped out of it when he saw [Y/N] crashed her soft lips against Muzan’s, initiating the kiss. Holding her body close to him, Muzan led both of them to [Y/N]’s study table as the silver-headed demon watched the two in even more shock than he already accustomed to. How was this happening? [Y/N] would not even let him hold her hands but here she was, letting the dark-haired demon roam his hands all over her curves as their tongues fight for dominance.

“ Eager, are we, kitten ?” 

Muzan smirked as he pulled away, pinning [Y/N] underneath him, her back pressed against the flat surface of the study table. Untying the stash of her Kimono, the demon lord teased as he stared down at the girl underneath him, a devilish smirk ghosting on his lips. 

“ Do you know that one of the demon moons fancy you a lot? ”

Muzan asked as he opened [Y/N]’s [favorite color] kimono, giving himself access to her soft skin. 

“ Douma? Yes, I am aware.” 

[Y/N] replied as she ran her fingers through Muzan’s raven locks, anticipating to feel his exhilarating touches all over her body. Hearing his name being mentioned in the conversation, Douma snapped out of his shock-induced state, blinking a few times to make sure that he was not imagining everything. When he was sure that it was not his mind making things up or playing a trick on him, Douma was greeted with the sight of Muzan’s fondling [Y/N]’s barely dressed body making a bunch of lecherous whines to escape her lips. 

“ Oh, so you know about him?” 

The demon lord retorted as he pinched [Y/N]’s exposed nipples, causing her to shudder from the painful yet pleasurable touch. She could not contain the pleasure thus resulting in an excited squeal coming out of her throat. That sight of [Y/N] was disturbing to Douma because his [Y/N] was supposed to be someone who is chaste or virtuous. And her reactions to the demon lord’s touches were ruining the image of hers he desperately wants to protect. And when the silver-haired demon heard what Muzan had to say next, he could feel his heart’s shattered into thousand pieces, well, that is, if he had any from the beginning.

“ I wonder what Douma would think if his little innocent angel let me fuck her in all of her holes every single day.” 

Muzan mumbled but it was loud enough for both [Y/N] and Douma to hear, his lips trailing kisses and bites from her neck to her sternum, leaving bites and marks everywhere. 

“ How do you know that he thought of me as an ange-Nghhh” 

[Y/N] questioned through her hitching breath as she felt Muzan’s slender fingers brush against her clit, causing her to break into a moan before she could even complete her sentence. Moving his fingers against her pink flesh in circular motions, Muzan chuckled as he replied to the girl.

“ I read his mind from time to time, just to know what he was thinking.”

Pressing his finger into her folds, Muzan leaned in and whispered into her ears, 

“ Just like how I know how much you want me to skip all these talks and fuck you senseless.” 

Gulping down the nervous lump forming in his throat, Douma continued to watch as the girl of his dream was flipped over by his boss. He wanted to reach for his beloved [H/C] haired girl and take her away from the crimson eyed demon. Or maybe even kill Muzan for tainting his pure sweet darling. He was raging at the sight of the two demons but he could not do anything about it because 1. He could not touch anything since he is a useless hologram reliving Muzan’s memory 2. He is no match to Muzan. Douma knew for a fact that he would be dead if he tried to pull any stunt towards the demon lord. So instead, Douma stood still as he called out desperately, hoping that Muzan or [Y/N] would hear him and stop whatever they were doing.

“ No. No. No! [Y/N]! Lord Kibutsuji! Please don’t do this.”

Obviously, [Y/N] could not hear him. Well, even if she was, she would not be able to pay attention to a single word of the silver-haired demon since she was too busy enjoying the delightful touches from the other man. 

“ Look at you, soaking wet for me, such a lusty little whore.” 

Muzan muttered as he gave her soft ass a firm slap, causing the girl to gasp in pain. Quickly unbuckling his belt, the demon pulled down his pants and boxer just enough to expose his throbbing cock, leaking with pre-cum. He then leaned in to press his cock against [Y/N]’s wet fold, sliding it up and down to coat himself with her juice.

“ Qu-quit tea-teasing. Ju-just fuck me already! ”

[Y/N] whined as she leaned herself against the flat surface of the table, her back arching upward to reach for more of that sweet touches from Muzan’s pulsating member. Seeing this made the upper moon two’s jaws drop. He could not believe what was going on in front of him. How was it possible that this female demon shaking her ass like she was some kind of cheap whore is the same girl who gets flustered from the smallest touches like hand-holding. Are they even the same person? How is that even possible? 

“ Oh, dear. You cannot wait for a second more? You are such a cock hungry slut, darling.” 

Muzan laughed as he adjusted himself, aiming for her aching cunt. Without waiting for a single more second, the demon lord slammed himself into the [H/C] haired demon, earning himself a high pitched squeal from the poor girl as she leaned into pressed her chin against the flat surface of the study table, her eyes rolling backward from the pleasure of being penetrated by Muzan’s massive cock.

“ Ahhhh-nghh Lo-ngh Lord ngh Lord Kibutsuji! Ahhh Ahhh ha-harder! Hmngh.” 

[Y/N] pleaded as she moved her body forward and backward, fucking herself at the pace she likes. She could no longer wait for the demon to start moving. She was eager and desperate for that sweet relief. Grabbing a fistful of [H/C] locks, Muzan snarled as he gripped them tightly to stop [Y/N] from getting her way. 

“ Oh, you want it harder? What a horny bitch. Douma would be so disappointed to see you fucking yourself on my cock like this.” 

Pulling himself out until only the tip of his cock was inside of hers, the demon lord thrust himself back into the girl, directly hitting her sweet spot, forcing a reply to escape from [Y/N]’s trembling lips in between her lewd moans.

“ wh-who cares….Who cares ab-about Douma? I-I just want yo-you nghh ”

[Y/N]’s reply made Douma wince. She just declared that she doesn’t care about him. [Y/N] made it very clear that she does not care about him, Douma the cult leader, the man who is madly in love with her. The man who does not even dare to touch her because he cherished her too much. And yet, here she is, not only does she not appreciate him, she was moaning and purring underneath the other man like she was some kind of a bitch in heat. 

[Y/N]’s words also trigger a response from Muzan as well. Snickering slightly as he continued to fuck her rough and hard, Muzan leaned into her ears and asked, 

“ So, you would rather be my fuck toy than be his treasured lover? Hmm? Is that what you meant? ” 

“I-ugh-I-ngh-ngh! Argh!”

[Y/N] tried to respond but failed to do so. It was hard to let out something comprehensible when she was too busy trying not to choke on her own drool forming in her mouth, thanks to the electrifying waves of pleasures the demon was brought to her. When he did not get a proper answer, Muzan spanked [Y/N]’s ass, leaving a red handprint of her delicate flesh.

“ Answer me, bitch! ”

“ Ye-ngh! Yes.Yes.YES! I-I want to be yo-your personal cock sleeve forever nghhh-ugh!”

The female demon choked out a reply through her breathless moans and desperate whines as she leaned into his grip on her [H/C] locks. Pulling her face closer towards his, Muzan crashed his lips against [Y/N]’s soft [lip color] one, muffling her whines in the process. 

For his entire life, Douma could not feel a single thing. Sure, he went through a lot of tragic events in life, and yet none of them was impactful enough to make him feel anything, let alone making him upset. And yet, here he was, with tears filling his eyes as he watched the supposed love of his life, getting railed to death by the only man in this world that he could not defeat or protect her from. What is worse? She seems to be enjoying it, a little too much. And there was nothing he could do about it. This was his punishment. It was to stand with his feet glued to the same spot his delusion unfolded and the ugly truth revealed itself. The fact that there was no pure and innocent [Y/N]. She was not just shy. She was not playing hard to get. It was very clear that she was not just into him. And most importantly, she was too busy getting dicked down by none other than the great Kibutsuji Muzan.

When Douma was sulking in absolute misery, [Y/N] was too busy dealing with the overwhelming pleasure that each and every single thrust she received from Muzan. Her inner muscles start to tighten around Muzan’s twitching cock, resulting in him picking up the speed of his thrusting and increasing the force of each thrust. So much so that each and every thrust of him was becoming too much to handle, too much for [Y/N] to bear. 

“ Oh-ngh! Oh ah. I am-I-am goin-going to ngh-cum!” 

When [Y/N]’s lustful cries hit his eardrums, Douma started to feel dizzy again. Maybe, he was too overwhelmed by the spectrum of negative emotions he obtained from just being the witness of the two demons’ rough love making. His mind started to get hazy, at the same time, he started to feel lightheaded. His vision became blurry as he could feel the room starting to spin uncontrollably. Everything seemed and felt so wrong since the only thing he could hear and smells of a filthy element of sex. 

“ Then come for me, come for your master, my little fuck doll. Do it.” 

As he continued to thrust himself into [Y/N]’s tight pussy, every single thrust from Muzan was sending an intense wave of pleasure through [Y/N]’s trembling body, causing the [H/C] haired demon to make a series of animalistic noises as constant drools and whines escaped her soft lips like she was some kind of crazy person. And with a few more thrusts, [Y/N] finally lost it. The knot in her stomach finally came undone. The fire in her lady region was too much for her sanity to remain intact. When the intense wave of pleasure hit her core, [Y/N] shut her eyes completely as a shrill squeal escaped her mouth, too consumed by the electrifying pleasure from her heated cunt. 

Holding on to her body, the demon lord continued to chase after his orgasm by continuing to pound into her twitching hole over and over again. With a few more thrusts, the delinquent also came to his finish Letting out a low grunt, he thrust into [Y/N]’s abused pussy for one last time, making sure each and every single drop of his cum went into her.

Just as that happened, Douma felt completely weak and fell onto his knees. His head was pounding like crazy, and everything felt hot around him. It was too much for him to even sit up. Finally letting the fatigue take over his body, the upper moon fell headfirst onto the floor, creating a loud thump in the process. 

Before he passed out, Douma blinked a few times, batting the remaining tears of both frustration and betrayal in his eyes. Slowly shutting his eyes, the silver head demon let himself lose to unconsciousness, the sight of [Y/N] trembling in the demon lord’s arms with his cum oozing out of her swollen cunt. 

Then, Douma woke up again.

Fluttering his eyes opened, Douma was no longer in [Y/N]’s room. Instead, he found himself back in the main infinity fortress. For a few seconds, the silver-haired demon almost forgot everything just happened. Slowly sitting up as he massaged his temples, the upper moon two looked up and he was immediately greeted with the sight of Muzan and Nakime, the same scenario before he passed out. 

When his rainbows orbs met with a pair of crimson orbs, a horrible set of memories came running into his head. The betrayal, the anger, the sadness, and disappointment flooded into his dizzy mind at once, causing the lower rank demon to shake uncontrollably from the overwhelming amount of feelings. 

Staring at the sight of his underling in a state of pure misery, Muzan smiled, his glimmering crimson orbs filled with pure amusement. Setting down the test tube in his hands, the demon lord smirked, 

“ Disappoint me one more time and the next thing you will be losing is your life.”

Raising his hands, Muzan snapped his fingers, indicating to Nakime that the meeting had come to an end. With that, the sound of Biwa filled the infinity fortress and the next thing Douma knew, he was back in his own hiding place like nothing happened at all. He could hear his cult members bickering outside, ready for the next prayer. Children were laughing, birds were singing like it was any other day. But Douma knows that it was not the case. Something did happen. He received the worst punishment of his life that is more painful than death itself. 

And Douma knows for the fact that he will never be the same knowing that he has lost the love of his life to the only man whom he could not defeat.


End file.
